<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jamie sawyer's new Adventure's in National city season two by Sanvers80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929942">Jamie sawyer's new Adventure's in National city season two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80'>Sanvers80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SANVERS AND SUPERCORP - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Krypto - Freeform, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Lena Luthor Friendship, gertrude - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In season 1 of Jamie sawyer adventures little Jamie had found out she had family in national city and she slow build a life with the super gang and was reunited with her mum Maggie sawyer,</p><p>In this season 2 of Jamie Sawyer adventures little lady has a lot of fun with new characters within the story Lillian luthor and Sam arias and Ruby Arias and Eliza Danvers makes appearance as well through the story it will take off few month after Maggie sawyer had been found and still is recoverying with her ordeal at the deo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this first chapter is taken off from when maggie sawyer is still recoverying from her ordeal at the deo and Jamie and alex have bonded and have become close supercorp has helped out with Jamie they are a close family now </p><p>so yr get to read on what jamie gonna get up 2 and who she hangs out with in the beginning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>months had past after the rescue Maggie sawyer it was mid October time </p><p>Maggie was still recovering at the Deo after her undercover case which had gone slightly wrong her injuries were healing up slowly she was getting restless but she still needed more time J'onn J'onzz time to time visited her and kept her company.<br/>
Alex and jamie were on route to visit Maggie little lady was excited to see her Ama she missed her so much she couldn't wait to have her discharged then she cud look after her at Alex's place Supergirl and Lena were on day off they wanted to spend some quality time together Ms Luthor wanted to spoil her lady and treat her they went into town to get pampered Lena treated them to a spa treatment for day.<br/>
Alex and Jamie had arrived at the Deo they entered the lift Alex picked little lady up who cuddle her tightly and rested her head on ms Danver shoulder who welcomed the cuddle from Jamie “we are almost there Jamie then we can see yr mum hopefully she might be able to come home but we will have to see thou on her injuries etc.”<br/>
Jamie nodded slightly the lift door opened J'onn Jonzz was doing his rounds and spotted the girls coming out of the lift and went over to greet them “ morning director Danver's morning ms sawyer hope u are both okay I did sit with Maggie she getting really restless now I did tell her she still need to rest and heal thou” Alex shook her head so did Jamie as well they looked at each other and smiled Maggie was in trouble with them.<br/>
Little lady high fived Jonn and they went towards med bay to have words with Maggie they entered and Maggie was a sleep they went over and Alex placed Jamie on the bed and she crawled up the bed without waking her mum up “Ama are u wake I know yr pretending so don't pull this trick with me and Alex we need to talk to you or I will start pouting yr in big trouble with me .”<br/>
Alex just laughed at Jamie when she was pouting a lot at Maggie “ babe u better wake up little lady pouting at you big style yr in trouble with her and she means it ” said Alex, Maggie slowly woke up and she open her eyes noticing her daughter pouting a lot and her arm were folded “ what do u think yr playing at Ama yr here to rest and recovery I almost lost you Mummy Alex has the final say whether u can be discharged and check on yr injuries isn't that right Alex” said Jamie. 
Director Danvers just shook her head “ yep that's right I have the final say whether yr Ama can be discharge see if her injures have healed enough” said the director danvers, Maggie looked at Alex given her the sawyer pout look “I hate you director Danvers I wanna come home and be with you guys I can recovery more at home” said the detective Sawyer, Alex and Jamie looked at each other “ what do u say Alex how long does the discharging paperwork take hope Ama injuries have healed enough” said Jamie. 
Alex didn't say anything she looked at Maggie vital and heart screen to look at all the data and exam Maggie injuries ie wrist and ribs and her gunshot shoulder wounds jamie was sitting at one of the tables whilst Alex look over Maggie “ Jamie so the good news yr mum injuries have made process and her ribs are fine and the bruising has gone now yr mum shoulder wound injuries is slowly healing so basically she can come home to us but she will be a strict resting feet up till further notice”said Alex. 
Jamie smiled and rushed over to Alex who knelt down and gave her a big cuddle “yes finally at least we can look after Ama now” said Jamie,  Alex walked over to maggie who was overwhelmed and finally she got her family back Jamie sat back on the bed whilst Alex does the discharge paperwork “at least now I can fully move in with Alex and u Ama we have to pick up my stuff from Auntie Lena place thou I have been staying at Alex and Lena whilst Director Danver's been working will have to call or text auntie Kara to see what they are doing”  said little lady. 
Jamie gave her mum a cuddle whilst Alex was finishing Maggie discharge papers Maggie was happy and content she can finally be a mum to Jamie and spend time with Alex she cant wait to see Kara and Lena Maggie reached for her phone and texted Kara to let her know she being discharged from the Deo and that she would love to see them plus cud they bring Jamie stuff over with them Kara and Lena were enjoying their time together the weight of world just disappeared they had a couple massage and then they headed to sauna they finished up in the hot tub together they were given a glass of sparkling wine. 
“Hey babe are enjoying yourself it been fun spending some time with ya I know our life have been busy what with Catco and l corp and rescuing Maggie as well I wonder how she doing maybe we can check in with her”  said Len Kara nodded “Yeah I'm having a great time sweet best decision ever to come here and relax and being with you best moment ever we can totally check in with little family sawyer I'm sure Alex and Jamie are being nagged by Maggie wanting to go home now”said Kara who continues to chat. #
“But Alex has the final say on that one but I'm sure we will find out later or might have got a text from Jamie by now hehe” Lena laughed at Kara  she wrapped her arm around her girl and whispered “ I love you so much babe u are adorable and sweet when u go all quirkie yr the best ever Kara” said Lena Supercorp kissed and just relaxed in the hot tub in each other arms “ I cant wait to marry you miss Luthor gonna be incredible day on our special day cant wait to plan it with ya babe”  said Supergirl.
Lena smiled “ I cant wait to marry you either my love gonna be a magical and so special for us cant wait to tell dr Danver's will have to phone her up she gonna be excited to hear that there a double wedding for both of her girls” Supercorp kissed and cuddled up and snuggled up together before they  headed out for lunchtime Lena had organized a special lunch for them they had got back into their limo and Kara was checking her fone she noticed a text. 
“Hey Kara its Maggie and Jamie I'm still at the Deo but there is some good news Alex is discharging me finally I get to come home sorry for disturbing cud you or we cud pick up the rest of Jamie stuff please hope u guys are okay why don't u come over later if u not busy thou?? Jamie say hiya sends her love she miss ya both luv Maggie and Jamie xx”Kara smiled and showed Lena the text she smiled and nodded they had a pleasant lunch and afternoon before heading over to see Maggie and Alex and Jamie Supergirl did txt back “ that's great news looking forward to seeing u guys later for a catch up big hugs Luv Kara &amp; Lena xxxx”.
back at Alex apartment they all just got back from the deo Alex wanted to get Maggie settled back in she was on couch resting duty only she had Jamie and Alex looking after her she was glad to be home with her two fav girls they had so much to catch up as family jamie made her mum a hot choc drink and alex made some food for them all.Maggie phoned vibrated it was a text from Kara saying “we were thinking of gonna pop over for a catch up and bring over the rest of little lady stuff for Jamie we cant wait to see you Maggie as we were given you a chance to recovery first before we visited her”.<br/>
Maggie showed Jamie who face lit up and danced a little with excitement she couldn't wait at all Alex was given the rest of the day off by Jonn he thought they cud do with some time together as family finally. They hang out in front of tv together cuddling up and laughing and joking till Kara and Lena had arrived Alex had text head to Lena if she cud bring take out for all of them as Director didn't wanna cook anything she wasn't in the mood to do much she just wanted to relax and unwind with Jamie and Maggie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SEASON 2 OF JAMIE SAWYER NEW ADVENTURES IN NATIONAL CITY WITH HER SUPER FAMILY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter u have Kara and lena will be hanging out more with jamie and alex and maggie there more to come with the super gang in each chapters</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KARA AND LENA were excited to head over to alex apartment to see jamie and maggie as she now back home with her two favs</p><p>supercorp spends some quality time and they actually spend the nite there after jamie and maggie fall asleep</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At LENA AND Kara Penhouse<br/>
Kara and Lena were back in the penhouse they were so relaxed and content they were excited to see Jamie and Maggie and catch up with Alex as well Lena saw the text from Alex about the take out so she had ordered a head and should arrived at Sawyer apartment once they have arrivedKara had gathered some of Jamie stuff but keep some in the Jamie room when she stay over and hang with Lena Supergirl flew Lena over to Alex apartment and they used the stairs and knocked the door. 
Jamie answered it and leaped into Supercorp arms “ auntie Lena Auntie Kara yr here finally missed u so much” Kara and Lena gave Little Jamie a cuddle and they both walked in Alex got up from the sofa took Lena coat and put it on her bed Lena went over to Maggie to give a welcome home hug “ hey Detective how are you doing u gave us all a bit of scare I'm just glad yr feeling a lot better and now  and welcome home Detective Sawyer” Maggie lean over and gave Lena a big hug “ its good to see ya Lena I'm sorry for scaring you and Kara I wanna thanx the both of you properly for looking after Jamie u guys are the best I meant what I said in those letters I'm glad Jamie has the best coolest aunts who will look out for her always” Maggie was tearing up and Lena gave Maggie another hug Kara walked over and hugged Maggie as well  “we will always be there for Jamie and Alex no matter what yr always be family to us Maggie we just glad yr home and safe finally back where you belong”<br/>
Door buzzed it was their take away dinner Alex grab the plates and some glass for the wine Jamie grab some fruit juice out of Alex fridge for herself they all tuck into their dinner laughing and joking and catch up with the gossip Supercorp looked at each other and nodded “ we have an announcement to make”Kara looked at Lena for reassurance she wrapped her arms around Kara  “we are engaged I propose to Lena and she said yes” Sanver's and Jamie were in shocked they were speechless Alex and Jamie hugged Kara and Lena “ woooow congratulations to the both of ya Alex looked at Jamie then at Maggie and sat on the couch “ we have some news as well “ we are engaged as well I asked Maggie after we rescued her and she said yes as well looks like there gonna be a double wedding coming to national city” Alex looked at Kara “ we are gonna have to tell mum she will be over moon and excited she might even come for a visit cant wait for her to meet Jamie” Alex said Jamie was enjoying her time with her little family she did feel a bit nervous meeting her grandma for the first time but she had the support. Lena noticed little lady was quiet so she wrapped her arm around her and reassured Jamie  who was happy spending time with Lena they have became close after helping to save Maggie.<br/>
They all watched a film and had popcorn and ice cream Lena had her two fav people in her arms who were all snuggled up and munching on their ice cream  and switching the tubs between them which made Lena laugh a little.<br/>
Maggie and Alex were doing the same they both turned and were happy and content watching over their little family Maggie was overwhelmed on how close Jamie had become with Kara and Lena she was gratefully to Lena who took little lady under her wing and cared for her she knew she made the right choice for Lena to be Jamie sole custody guardian.<br/>
She wrapped herself into Alex embrace and enjoy her family time they were all content finally together It was getting late Kara had fallen a sleep on Lena and so had Jamie on the sofa Alex noticed Maggie had fallen asleep on her so she without waking her carry her to the bed.<br/>
Then came back over to the sofa Lena was pinned down by both Jamie and Kara Alex gently without waking them push the level and it became a big sofa bed between Lena and Alex managed to get Jamie under the covers. Lena managed to get Kara under the covers as well Alex had a thick blanket for ms Luthor to use “ hey looks like yr spending the nite here Lena thanx to those two lol” Lena got settled between her two fav “ its fine really it was just great spending some family time with you all I will get breakfast for us all in the morning” Alex nodded “ sounds good to me ms Luthor sweet dreams see ya in the morning thanx for looking after Jamie she adore u both” Lena looked down sleeping beauty Jamie “ we adore her so much I'm excited to build a future with her and Kara these two have became really important to me Alex I love both of them and they will have my protection always I promise” director Danver nodded “ thanx u Lena that's means a lot to me and I promise you yr always be protected by me and Maggie no matter what yr part of our family now ms Luthor” Lena smiled at Alex “ good nite Alex” and she snuggled down “ good nite Lena” Alex went over to Maggie and went under the cover and snuggled cuddle with her detective Lena and Alex fell asleep once they were settled in sleep.<br/>
Jamie had woken up first she went into the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water for herself she came back into the lounge and went over to balcony window so she cud watch the sunrise Lena had slowly stirred she stretched she felt cold on her right side where Jamie was sleeping she opened her eyes she slowly sat up and looked around for little lady she found her near the window balcony and joined her. “ morning Sweetie are u okay Jamie” little lady was in the world of her own she hadn't noticed Lena had joined her she leaned back slightly which brought her back “Auntie Lena morning didn't hear you come over isn't it amazing” Jamie looked up still watching the sun rise Lena lifted Jamie in her arms “ Yes it is sweetie its amazing sunrise at least 2day will be good day” Jamie smiled and leaned into her auntie and lead her head on Lena shoulder she was still holding her bottle “ can I have some of yr water sweet we can share it” Jamie nodded and between them they managed to open the bottle and have a drink Lena carried Jamie inside the apartment they sat in the kitchen breakfast stools “ u fancy coming with me to get some breakfast for everyone from Noonan's we have to write a note we can leave it at yr mum bed table” Jamie nodded and got some paper to write her family a note she sat next to Lena with her watching over her whilst writing the note  “mummy Alex me and Auntie Lena gone to fetch some breakfast for everyone be back soon love u all so much hugs and kisses Jamie &amp; Lena xxxx” Lena smiled she thought Jamie note was cute and sweet and gave her niece a kiss on her head she got up and she picked Jamie up and let her sneak over to her mum bed table without waking up her mum's. Lena watched on she went back to the sofa and pick up her handbag and kissed Kara and pulled the quilt over her “ love you Kara Danver's I will be back soon my love” Lena sneaked over to Jamie and helped her put her letter on the table and lifted little lady and they managed to sneak out Lena reached for her fone in her pocket and text her driver to pick her and Jamie up to Noonan's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 3 on it way more with supercorp and sanvers with little lady to come </p><p>thanx for reading my fanfiction</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Supercorp day and nite hanging out with Jamie and maggie and Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is with jamie with her auntie lena who take her to noonans with tony help and get breakfast for everyone she then hangs out with supercorp and alex apartment and they start planning to catch up with Eliza danvers jamie is still un sure she doesnt like meeting new people supercorp take her more under their wing </p>
<p>maggie enjoying spending time with her family while she recovering from her ordeal </p>
<p>there alot more to come within the chapters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ms Luthor and Ms Sawyer heading to Noonan's</p>
<p>Lena driver arrived and picked up the girls and took them to noonan's the girls got chatting on the way they were giggling and laughing together Lena did text Kara to let her know where she had gone. Alex slowly stirred and woke up and stretched out and opened her eyes she felt happy and content she finally had her  family back with her she turned and sat up slowly she went to check her phone when she noticed Jamie note which made Alex smiled she pick up her fone and texted Lena “ morning ladies loved yr note little lady big hugs and kisses cud u get extra pastry's for us all cud u make my coffee a large little extra sweet  plus get whatever Jamie would like I'm sure she would like Kara fav donuts” Alex went to the bathroom and freshen up and then she put her sweatshirt on and organized the kitchen breakfast table for when Jamie and Lena return's. <br/>Lena phone buzz she check out the text she laugh as it was from Alex and she showed Little lady who laughed “miss Luthor we have arrived at Noonan's now I will wait here for ya ladies” Lena looked out of her window “ thanx tony we wont be long I will get u a coffee as well and some breakfast for coming out to us up” tony nodded “thanx u miss Luthor u always look after me take as long as u need” Jamie high fived Tony when she got out of the car and held Lena hand they both walked into Noonan's together.<br/>Back at Alex apartment Kara and Maggie finally woke up and got out of bed and one after another got showered and they all waited for Lena and Jamie return with their breakfast Alex had shown Maggie the letter Jamie had done she thought it was so cute and sweet she totally loved her daughter. She couldn't wait to give her the biggest cuddle when she got back with her aunt Lena. <br/>Kara and Alex were chatting Maggie texted Lena “ morning Lena &amp; my little bad ass agent looking forward to my breakfast from Noonan's our tummy are almost rumbling hugs &amp; kisses M xx”<br/>Lena and Jamie finally walked out Noonan's with a couple of trays with some food bags and coffee tray Tony noticed and walked over and helped Lena and Jamie out Lena spoke next “ yr breakfast and Coffee is the front ones for ya” tony nodded and “ thanx ms Luthor much appreciate it lets get u ladies back to director Danvers apartment now”  Tony open the car door for them to slide in and got comfortable in the back Jamie got hold of Lena phone and messages her mum to let them know they were on their way little lady noticed her Aunt had another text possible from her “Ama”  “Auntie Lena u got another text looks like from “Ama” Lena allowed Jamie to open the text up they smiled it was from detective Sawyer they laughed and giggled at it. <br/>Jamie text her mum that they arrived back and on way up with breakfast Jamie wasn't keen on lifts so Lena held her hand and reassured her and keep her close Maggie open the apartment and went out to meet Lena and Jamie at the lifts help them with the breakfast “ there my two fav peeps here let me help you guys” Jamie giggled and smiled and cuddled into her mum Maggie knelt down and hugged her daughter. <br/>“Morning sweetheart love you missed you loved yr letter thou it was sweet” Jamie laughed at her mum “lets go and eat I'm starving Alex got the breakfast table set up” Maggie said they all walked back in the apartment “ morning auntie Kara morning mummy Alex” Jamie said Kara and Alex looked up and smiled went over and hugged Jamie “morning sweetheart let us take those from u sweetie Jamie pointed to her bag from her aunt “ that bag is mine mitt off auntie Kara” she gave her bag to auntie Lena to look after. <br/>Kara looked up and gave her the pout look Jamie rushed into the bathroom Maggie just quietly giggled at Kara who looked confused “its Jamie special treat bag from auntie Lena Kara” Alex said “its on me I asked Lena to spoil her a little this morning from me” Maggie thought that was cute and sweet Lena just walked over to the kitchen breakfast table and sat down and guarded Jamie bag for her. She just smirked at Kara who sat down.<br/>Maggie sorted out the hot drinks from trays and Alex sorted out the food but Jamie bag was off limits till she got back and sat in between her aunts Alex and Maggie felt content and happy with their little family “ So our double wedding what u guys thinking I thought something simply and elegant somewhere that's means something to all of us and then a small gathering for close friends” Alex spoke up and then Maggie spoke next “ I would love to fone Eliza in bit as we all together and tell her the good news and arrange her travel plans for her what u reckon Lena cud she use yr private jet.” <br/>Lena and Kara looked at each other thought Alex plans was really sweet and they loved the idea “ I'm sure that can be arrange let me contact my pilot and I can have my private jet wheel up later 2day to Midvale and pick up yr mum and bring her to National city” Kara felt so lucky to have lena by her side she was so love with her she couldn't wait to marry her. <br/>Little lady came back through all freshen up and she hop on her stool and Maggie pass Jamie her hot choc “thanx Ama hmmm my fav please cud I have my special breakfast bag auntie Lena” Lena nodded and opened little lady bag she put  Jamie breakfast muffin with some potatoe bites and her sunny side up bagel on her plate and Jamie tucked into her food they all enjoyed their breakfast together.<br/>Maggie took a moment and looked up at her daughter “ hows yr breakfast sweetie looks yummy Jamie how would u like to meet Grandma Eliza we were thinking of inviting her over for couple of weeks to spend time with us all and to meet you as well” Alex looked on towards Jamie she noticed little lady was quiet taking in on what Maggie had asked her and munching on her breakfast they all were patient with Jamie they let her have some time think. <br/>Lena spoke up “I was thinking why don't u guys come over to the pen house for dinner u can all stay over and we can video call Eliza on my Tv computer we can make a nite of it I can cook our meal with Kara and Jamie help I will surprise you with the dinner u guys can bring pudding yr choice “that's sounds like a plan and we more than happy to bring dessert Luthor cant wait its been lovely spending time with everyone missed u guys so much” Maggie stated Supercorp and Alex looked at Maggie “ we missed you so much Maggie yr a massive part of this family we adore you and care about you a lot we so overwhelmed and thankfully that we found you yr the heart and soul of this family detective we were lost without you.” <br/>Jamie looked up at her family she shred a tear “ Ive missed you more Ama love you so much I'm happy and still dreaming that I got you back in my life I'm gratefully to all u guys for bringing my Ama back to me” Kara and Lena noticed Jamie tearing up and they both put their arms around her “hey sweetie its okay we got yr back all the way Jamie promise we will still take day by day little steps we cant wait for u to meet grandma Eliza she is the coolest ever she will love and adore and spoil u rotten she makes the best lasgane dish which will steal yr heart sweetie” kara spoke to jamie. <br/>“We love you Jamie sawyer and we will protect you I know yr might be nervous and scared to meet someone new but we all will be with you 2nite when we spoke to dr Danvers” Jamie nodded and was content in Supercorp cuddle Alex and Maggie cuddled up and finished off their breakfast and Jamie jump off and took her plate in the kitchen and plated it in the sink and went back over to her auntie Lena who did the same and grab Jamie small bag which had their pastry's in it and they both went to the sofa sat down together Kara got the message and took over Lena and Jamie drink over to them she too sat down with them leaving Alex and Maggie in the kitchen. Jamie snuggled up in between her aunt and pull out their pastry gave Kara herself and little lady and Lena shared their one together Maggie and Alex watched on “ we need to try and trend carefully with Jamie at mo she still feels distance and not confident yet hopefully having mum round it will help she might be able to break the ice more with her ”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Super gang spend time with each other maggie and alex have a heart to heart as well does jamie and lena <br/>maggie get awarded for her action in mexico drug busted she did the whole family is excited for her supercorp is concerned about jaie reaction to Eliza danver visitng them within the chapter little lady does open up to lena ansd tell her everything on how she feeling </p>
<p>maggie and alex gets called in to work and jamie has to hang out with her favours</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the superfamily spending alot of time together in this chapter Jamie sawyer </p>
<p>there alot of heart to heart chats with sanvers and eventually lena and Jamie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie agreed with Alex and hugged each other Maggie phone buzz with a text message it looked official she started frowning “Babe who is it from whats wrong” Alex said “ its my captain he want to arrange a meeting about my undercover cases and I'm being awarded the highest honor's I cud be getting my captain shield” said Maggie <br/>Then Maggie continued “cant believe this wooow I'm speechless” Alex was so proud of her girl “ well done babe u totally deserve this award after what u went through its great honor mags I'm so proud of you sweetie love you so much” the director leaned and kissed Maggie and the detective leaned in completely towards Alex <br/>after a little while Kara and Lena helped Jamie packed a weekend bag and she still had some of pastry left they were ready to head back to penhouse to get everything ready for the evening. <br/>Jamie was excited and couldn't wait to hang with her aunts Maggie and Alex said their goodbyes to Jamie and hugged Supercorp Lena and Kara hand in hand Jamie led the way to the lift Kara was a bit worried about little lady after what Maggie had asked and not answering her as well but she wasn't gonna press her niece at all she was gonna let her come to them if she wants to talk the way to Jamie heart is her fav ice-cream tubs which they had. <br/>Maggie and Alex tied up the apartment together they had music playing whilst they were cleaning up Sanver's were happy to have some alone time together Maggie felt so lucky and content she was excited to marry Alex and spend the rest of life with her Sanver's finished tidying up the apartment and sat down and had some alone time cuddled up. <br/>“So my love how are u doing sweetheart we haven't really had a chance to talk properly and see where we are at together “Alex stated Maggie took a moment before answering “ since we split up Alex I felt so lost and unhappy I wasn't doing good at all I threw myself into work hence the undercover case I always wanted to phone you or text you so badly  wanted to hear yr voice again Alex u were my life my soulmate my everything I never meant to hurt you babe when we had our last moment together I never wanted to let u go I was idiot of not coming back to the apartment and fight for us that was my biggest mistake Alex. <br/>Maggie continued “ I wanna spend the rest of my life with u Alex Danvers yr my true soulmate my life partner u are the one I was really waiting for babe I love u so much I will always protect you and save you no matter what Ride or Die babe” Alex listened to everything Maggie had said she took her time to speak she reached for Maggie hand “ Maggie sawyer you are so special to me yr my everything my true soulmate babe what had happened after I said I wanted kids and we had that  misunderstanding I should of spoke with you laying all my cards down to you first ”.  <br/>Alex continued “ my one regret was letting you go and not come after you which I should of done and stopped you for leaving Maggie when I read yr letter it broke me my heart sank big style I was completely lost I wanted u back so badly” Alex spoke “Jamie she is incredible and so sweet and lay back she makes me laugh like last nite and earlier her interactive with Kara and Lena they would make great parents one day” Maggie laughed and smiled cuddled into Alex. <br/>“Jamie is a little monkey thou I am worried about her you saw how she reacted when I mentioned about inviting Eliza to national city and she completely blank me” Maggie said Alex took a moment before answering “ maybe we should gently have mum slowly take her time chatting with her maybe get Lena to take her to the ice cream parlor with mum coz Jamie might open up more with her there” Maggie thought that was great idea hopefully Jamie would open up more with her fav aunt around. <br/>“Plus having Eliza here u and I can go back to work for like couple days I can always help out at the Deo with u guys and help with Ncpd desk work etc for now it will I've us some time together Alex” said Maggie Alex spoke up “sounds like plan babe we can do that it give mum some time with Jamie and spend some time with you I'm sure she would wanna check in with you as well mags.” <br/>Later on Sanvers and Supercorp made that video call to Eliza there was a lot tears and laughed and Eliza was happy to see Maggie back in national city and she was excited to meet Jamie who was still very quiet but she put a brave face on for her family. <br/>Eliza accepted Lena offer for a ride on her private jet and Maggie and Alex will meet her on the air strip together Little lady can hang out with two fav peeps and spend more time with them the girls arranged with Eliza her flight over they were all  getting excited to see her and spend some quality time as a proper family with Jonn there as well so they all chilled out in front of Lena flat screen and watched a couple movies before heading for bed. <br/>Lena and Kara headed for bed leaving Maggie and Alex to put little lady to bed Supercorp cuddled up together they were content and happy “I've been thinking I wanted to do something special for ya I love ya babe” Lena went to her bed side table and pull out a letter and gave it to Kara to open it up and she was teary and overwhelmed Lena had only and gone adopted a pure white husk pup she noticed the name on the letter which made her happy and content “Kypto” Lena was happy and excited to show and bring little Kypto home and shower it with a lot of love and cuddles. <br/>“Another step with our future mrs luthor Danvers  cant wait to spend the rest of our life's together Kara u mean the world to me sweetheart I wanna take other moment with ya” Kara knew what Lena meant a little Danvers-Luthor running around playing with Jamie Supergirl heart filled up with joy she curled up towards Lena and wrapped her arms around her beautifully lady “ I love to build a future with you my love u given me so much love and compassion plus we have a husky pup to raise I love you so much mrs Danvers Luthor” Kara lean in and kissed Lena deeply ms Luthor wrapped her arms around Kara waist she felt overwhelmed that Kara wanted to be a co parent with her she thought maybe a adoption 4 them. <br/>Couple days later Alex and Maggie were call in to the Deo more aliens were disappearing so it was all hands on deck Maggie call in a flavour at the Ncpd for back up and see if the missing aliens had been reported missing Maggie left to go back to the precinct to dig up more info on the aliens and also she had a meeting with her captain as well Alex hugs and kissed Maggie “ good luck babe yr be fine gonna miss you call me when u find something love you mrs Danver's Sawyer” Alex smirked and kissed her bad ass wifey to be then Maggie left the Deo. <br/>The director was finally happy she was gonna get her happy ending she couldn't wait to share the news with her mum. At the Ncpd precinct Maggie asked around the team then headed to her captain office for debriefing the meeting wasn't long he actually congrats Maggie for a job well done and light duty but she cud go out on patrol with Alex she told her boss about the missing aliens who keep disappearing she explained on how the Deo was processing with the cases and that Ncpd provide back up when needed her captain signed off on it. <br/>It was all system go head she finished up her meeting and rang Alex who was over the moon to have her partner back on duty and that she cud go on patrol with her 2nite there were a few area they needed to check out first obviously Supergirl was at the Deo working alongside Alex getting more Intel Lena was working from home enjoying her one to one time with Jamie ms Luthor was hoping little lady would open up to her after what happened at Alex apartment when mentioned about Dr Danvers coming for a visit and spend some time with them all.<br/>Lena wanted to Jamie to voice her concerns to her she was a good listener she cud sense something wasn't sitting right with little lady Jamie loved hanging out with Lena she cud watch some classic movies and munch on her fav snacks with her aunt joining her for refreshments and cuddling up “ auntie Lena can we talk for a while and can I trust you with everything I say and it wont get back to Ama” Lena put her work down and focused on her niece “ I cross my heart and swear it I wont tell a sole yr secret is safe with me I promise Jamie.” <br/>Lena waited for Jamie to start the conversation “the other day when we all were at mummy Alex apartment having Noonan's breakfast and Ama announced she wanted Dr Danver to come and visit us all I was a bit nervous felt out of place slightly I cant explain it auntie Lena I'm sure Eliza Danvers is really cool but what on earth am I meant to say I hardly know her I'm just scared of new faces” Lena heart sank and she knew where Jamie was coming from so she gave little lady a cuddle and held her for a while. <br/>“There nothing to be scared of sweetie Eliza is pretty cool she a scientist like me she helps people get better she helped at the Deo a few times as well Jamie”. Lena continued “baby steps that all u need to do for now take things slowly get to know Eliza properly we cud take her out and show her some of the sights then that way u and her can bond more and share yr story as well” Lena spoke again “Eliza Danvers is a great listener and she heartwarming and caring as well she will adore you Jamie she will shower you so much love and compassion she even share some story's about Alex and auntie Kara with us.”<br/> Jamie nodded and wrapped her arms around Lena waist and snuggled up ms Luthor was more than happy to comfort little lady for while and watch some of the movie with her before she had to get some more her work done Later on that day Kara came home finding Lena and Jamie all curled up together watching one of their fav movies Kara got her phone out and took a sneak pic of them.<br/>She walked over quietly not wanting to scare them she loved their time with their niece when Alex and Maggie are out patrolling she sneaked over and slid onto the sofa behind Lena and wrapped her arm around her and rested her chin on Lena shoulder and kissed her cheek. Ms Luthor leaned back into Kara embrace all three of them enjoyed the rest of film together. <br/>Back at the Deo Maggie and Alex was preparing to go out patrolling together Jonn organized two teams and two areas downtown to search for the aliens Jonn check in with Sanvers who were finishing up checking their gear and getting ready “ hey guys are u almost ready to head out we managed to get more info on the missing aliens here the folder with everything u need to know” Alex and Maggie just nodded at Jonn “cheers Jonn we will radio in once we have something” Alex and Maggie left the changing courtier into their 4x4 put the gps coordinates in the gps box and settled off downtown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lena has a surprise for Kara something she always wanted and never had all be revealed in the chapter </p>
<p>maggie and alex gets called in to work and jamie having to hang out with her aunts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. maggie and Alex patrolling for the evening with Jamie hanging out Supercorp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter Alex and Maggie go patrol together as it the first time since the detective got back and recovered sanvers stumbles on some alien goons and there a bit of suprise for the girl its between life and death another life in their hands</p>
<p>plus supercorp go a small road trip to the dog kennel to pick up kara surprise with Jamie help there more to the pooch than meet the eye </p>
<p>this chapter just revolves around sanvers on their nite shift together and more close bonding with supercorp and jamie</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maggie was making sure they had all the details and checked their guns as well and placed them in their holder Alex was driving she did noticed Maggie was fidgeting and uneasy as well she reached over and grab the detective hand and brought it over to her lap and rested it and reassured the detective that it will be okay and that she is with her all the way no matter “ride or die” Maggie looked at Alex and smiled and relaxed more knowing Alex was by her side<br/>They eventually arrived at their location they put on their tactical gear on and settle off to search the area they turn their radio on different channel to not spook anyone around. <br/>They headed towards some old buildings Alex fone lit up and it had more missing alien list Jonn had send them and location for them to check Maggie turned on her torch and raise her gun with it with Alex following her they went down an alleyway they were cautious all of sudden there was commotion in front of them they approached quietly Maggie dim her torch down Alex held onto Maggie to protect her and they walked forward slowly the director and Maggie at the same time held their guns up. <br/>“Don't move one muscle yr all under an arrest for cruelty and abuse put yr hands behind yr back right” Alex push her comm button “Jonn I need the back up van we just caught two guys beating up someone we need assistant now” said Alex Maggie push the guys against the wall “ did u really think u would get away with this who are u working for do u know anything about any missing aliens that's have been disappearing lately both of the guys were not talk active at all they kept their heads down. <br/>Alex stood behind the guys so that Maggie cud check on what the goons were beating up she removed the cover only to be shocked to find a helpless weak and badly beaten German Shepard puppie who was shaking and was in shock Maggie was not impressed she was fuming at this point she slowly knelt down with Alex watching on. <br/>Maggie took her jacket off and wrapped the little German Shepard in it and slowly without scaring it more she slowly got up and sweep the little pup into her arms “ yr safe now little one I promise no one gonna hurt you anymore I swear yr in my protection now” Maggie was furious and angry at the goons she spun around and Alex was in shocked to see what was in her lover arms and she too got angry and rested her arm on the goons “ who the hell do u think u both are beating up a defense pup how dare you yr both arrested for sure and yr not gonna see the daylight ever again.” <br/>Jonn had arrived with the back up van and Deo security came over and took away the two goons into the van Alex approached Maggie with caution the little pup started growling towards director Danvers Alex was upset and angry on why the goons was beating up this helpless pup she knew she had to act fast and have the puppy looked at Deo really quickly Jonn approached I can take you Alex to the deo and u can help the puppy I can leave some of the Deo agents with Maggie who can search more within this area and she can be brought to the Deo after this area has been done. <br/>Jonn spoke with the Deo security agents and they were more than happy to stay with detective sawyer whilst Jonn took Alex back to the Deo with the puppy Maggie handed over the puppy in Alex safe arms “ I promise I will do my best to save this little one it will be thou touch and go I will have to do surgery on it as well looks like Gertrude has a broken leg” the young pup lifted her head up towards Alex after she said Gertrude she knew she was safe now and curled up more into the director even Maggie witness the moment her heart weep and broke at the same time. <br/>“lets keep her Alex and give her a home with us I'm sure Jamie will help us look after her during her recovery I do like Gertrude it perfect name for her” Maggie said then she lean up and kissed Alex before she left with Jonn “ I will call you babe and let u know more on our little guy promise”.<br/>Alex walked over to Jonn who wrapped his arm around Alex and took off in the air to the Deo he didn't wanna go to fast coz of the puppy condition Maggie and Deo security agent went to finish looking around and searching the area to see if there any evident of the missing aliens. <br/>Back at Kara and Lena penhouse the phone rang it was the shelter regarding Kypto he was ready to be picked up Lena did explain that they were babysitting their niece and asked if it was okay to bring her at the shelter with them “yes that fine ms Luthor u can bring yr niece over to us when u pick up Kypto that's not problem” Lena face lit up and she was over the moon she did the happy dancing Kara and Jamie was looking confused at Ms Luthor they didn't know what was happening ms Luthor spun around all bounce. <br/>“U never guess who that was the shelter my love yr surprise is ready to come home now we can go and pick him up now” Supergirl face just lit up Jamie looked at Kara confused “Jamie Lena had surprised me with an adoption at the local shelter I can show u a pic of him yr gonna love him” Kara went to her room to fetch the pic and paperwork for a her bundle of fluff Jamie face just lit up completely when she saw the pic so she got off the sofa and grab her leather jacket and her auntie Kara and her Auntie Lena coats as well Supercorp took that as a hint from little lady Lena phone head to her drive Tony to drive them to the shelter. <br/>They arrived at the shelter they were meet by the owners who said hello to Jamie “ hi I'm Jamie sawyer these are my aunties Kara and Lena we come to pick up my auntie's surprise this one” Jamie show them the pic the lady smiled “come this way and I will take you ladies to him follow me please” Jamie held onto her aunties hands and skip through the kennel area. <br/>They walked past the other dogs the lady opened the kennel for Kara to meet her surprise in the kennel there was a pure white bundle of fluff husky dog with a blue eye and brown eye he was unique and so scared he cowardly had him curled up towards the wall then Kara slowly approached the kennel took her glass off and went into the kennel and sat down in the corner. <br/>Lena pick up Jamie and slowly approached the kennel but watched the interaction with a bit of distance not wanting to scare the husky at all the young dog turned himself and lifted his head slightly noticing Kara in his kennel he was nervous but he looked straight into Supergirl eyes he knew deep down she was his new companion Kara rose slightly the husky watched Supergirl every move.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>with this chapter some new surprise for both couples two new four legged fluff ball join the sawyer luthor clan Gertrude and Krypto arrive there more to come with the young pups </p>
<p>jamie and the superteam will have their hand fully now </p>
<p>nxt chapters are with the supergang and the young pups Kara gets to know Krypto and it touch and go for young gertrude with sanvers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. jamie Sawyer with her auntie at the animal shelter (Krypto) and Gertrude her recovery!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>with chapter it alot with the two new arrivals Krypto and Gertrude with supercorp and Sanvers <br/>Jamie hangs out with her aunt;s and heads to the shelter to pick up kara surprise on their way back something happens with little jamie and Krypto helps her out </p>
<p>back at the deo it is touch and go for Gertrude Alex and jonn has done everything they can for the young pup </p>
<p>Krypto and Gertrude there more to come with the new pups and their family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supercorp at the dog Shelter with their Niece Jamie sawyer </p>
<p>“Don't be afraid I'm Kara Zor El yr safe now buddies promise” the young dog slowly rose up and in gulf Supergirl in a huge hug “ are u ready to come home with me” the husky just shaken his head in the response to Kara the owner gave the girl of steel a lead to put on the young dog till they can go shopping for him Kara lead him out towards Jamie and Lena who were waiting anxiety the owner went to finalize the paperwork leaving Supercorp and Jamie with the young dog. <br/>Jamie was a bit nervous but she had her auntie Lena next to her who was supporting her the young pooch followed supergirl out of his kennel he turned his head towards little Jamie and Ms Luthor he hid behind Kara slightly till he looked up at Ms Luthor he slowly walked forward and out of the blue he bows to her knowing she was the one who saved him. <br/>Lena did the same to the young dog out of respected Jamie spoke to the young dog “ Im Jamie sawyer yr little protector nice to meet u and she did the same bows to him and he walked slowly towards  little jamie who knelt down on one knee and the young dog in gulf her with a hug he knew she was nervous Lena and Kara watched on the interaction with little lady and their new addition supergirl approached and so did Lena they both knelt down and stroke him “ there something special about young one u have an incredible soul we are yr new family now Krypto” said kara. <br/>Lena and Jamie liked the name it was like krypton name and the young husky lifted his paw up to hid his face Lena and Jamie were in a agreement and the young dog decided to lead his new family out to reception area with Jamie holding onto his lead. <br/>Kara and Lena were excited and happy “ thanx u babe for this incredible gift yr the best ever I love you Lena Luthor always and forever” Lena engulf her wife to be in a hug and lead her out to finish finalize the paperwork they told the owner what his name is Krypto stood up on his back legs and rested his paws on the desk watching Kara and Lena finalizing his paperwork with Jamie watching as well.  <br/>The owner went to her name tag book design to show Kara and Lena which tag to have they showed Krypto and he pick the best one it was the Supergirl symbol of hope Kara smiled and stroke his head “ ok boy we get u this name tag for ya then u will be looking all good to go I'm sure Supergirl would approve yr new name tag what u reckon Jamie” Jamie shooked Her head in agreement. <br/>“Yep totally auntie Kara I'm sure she would be honored and approve of it nicely done Krypto” jamie patted the young dog head slowly and he lean his head gave Jamie a wet kiss on her cheek “ yr welcome Krypto” so the young husky had his new Supergirl name tag collar and his license as well they all left the shelter thanking the owners for everything. <br/>They had given Kara and Lena some dog food supplies and some toys for Krypto as well Kara still couldn't believe she had a dog of her own now thanx to her beloved lady Tony was waiting outside for them the young dog approached him and trusted him there and then also let Tony stroke him as well “lets all go home now and get some dinner I'm sure Tony would wanna get home to his family” lena continued “Tony u can have 2moz off that's an order after what u have done for us this evening” Tony nodded and smiled at ms Luthor he liked working for her and he's the only one she trusted to protect her and her new family now. <br/>Back at the Deo Alex is fighting to save little Gertrude her injuries were really bad she had broken ribs where she got kicked he had a broken leg a couple of open wounds near her neck Gertrude was fighting to stay alive Alex was doing her best for her she cleared her wounds and stitched up the open wounds on her neck she Xray her to see how bad the broken ribs were with Jonn help together they managed to re line Gertude broken leg and put it in a plaster cast Jonn watched over Alex and Gertrude till Maggie had arrived back with the Deo team. <br/>Alex put Gertrude on a drip and on a ventilator to help her breath and took her into the recovery area where she hook her up to the monitor and sat down with her she had done all she cud for for the young pup  Jonn place his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that she wasn't alone in this and that he will stay watching over them. <br/>Maggie eventually arrived back to the Deo with some prisoners who were in the area when the aliens went missing the agent lead them to the enclosure area for processing she was more concern about the young German Shepard she had found in the alleyway she looked in the surgery area couldn't find Alex she thought to go straight to the med bay and there she found Alex and Jonn watching over the young puppy who was fighting for her life. <br/>Maggie approached with caution to not alarm Jonn and Alex so she slip in and went straight over to Gertrude and stroke her. “ hey there little one I'm back and I'm not going anywhere I promise thanx Jonn for watching over Alex and gertrude I can take over from here now” Jonn nodded and spoke “ let me know if Gertrude condition improves Alex I will go and deal with our new guest I will come back in the morning" said Jonn. <br/>Maggie pull up a chair near Gertrude bedside she dim the light slightly Alex had small tears rolling down her cheeks she put her head in her hands “ babe u done everything u can for her it now up to her and nature as well she will pull through she fighter its getting late Alex lets get some shut eye we both here by his side”.<br/>Alex lifted her head up and agreed with Maggie she got comfortable in her chair and fell asleep straight away Maggie noticed she got up found a blanket and wrapped her lady up in it she also did the same for Gertrude aswell. <br/>“Sweet dreams little one u need to pull through for us we will take care of you promise” Maggie lean down and kissed Gertrude head and sat back down in her chair and she too fell asleep It was gonna be a long nite for Sanvers they were not gonna leave the young pups side at all not a chance Lena and Kara arrived back to the Penhouse Kara carried all of Krypto stuff that he needed between Lena and Jamie they held his lead and he walked straight into the lift with no problem at all he stayed at jamie side.<br/>He noticed without warning or signs little Jamie tensed up and the young pup place his paw on her chest to reassure her and keep watched on her at all time Lena and Supergirl watch on with the interaction it was like Krypto heard Jamie fast heartbeat going too fast than usual Kara heart melted he was a very special dog to her and now he suddenly bonded with her niece Jamie had as well Krypto became Jamie protector there and now they reached the Penhouse finally Krypto stayed by his little human side he walked her to the door keeping watch on her he sensed she was like having a small panic attack. <br/>The pup pulled Jamie over to the sofa slowly and made her sit down with his paws she slowly took her coat off with his help at this point Kara and Lena had noticed on what was happening with their niece they leaped into action Krypto jumped onto the sofa and rested his head on Jamie lap and watched over her Supercorp helped Jamie with her breathing and she slowly started to feel a lot better Lena got a bottle of water from the fridge and let little lady take small sips at time Krypto was concerned he watched and listened out for Jamie heartbeat he didn'[t leave her side for one sec. <br/>Kara and Lena looked at each other they were overwhelmed on how Krypto leaped into action to help Jamie with her panic attack it was like he had super hearing they were proud of him they waited till Jamie was more relaxed and the panic attack had passed they then sorted out Krypto dog stuff and Kara let jamie feed him her way of saying thanx you to him for what he just did for her. <br/>Lena and Kara finished off sorting out Krypto stuff ms luthor thought the hero cud bunk in Jamie room for 2nite coz she knows he wouldnt settle till he knew she was okay through the nite Kara thought that was kind of sweet of her. Jamie went to her room to get into her pj's and dressing gown she took a moment to reflect on what happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jamie has another panic attack and krypto saves the day by helping her out and staying with her there is more to come with that scene in the nxt chapter </p>
<p>there a lot more to come with gertrude and sanvers in the nxt few chapters </p>
<p>jamie will eventually meet gertrude at the deo </p>
<p>there are more chapters to come 2nite and then more 2moz <br/>thanx for reading and supporting my fanfiction u guys rock!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jamie Sawyer staying over nite with her Auntie's with Krypto by her side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter is focus on Jamie with her aunties after her panic attack krypto save the day and stay close to young Jamie supercorp look after little lady </p>
<p>Lena does check on her niece with krypto not far behind her </p>
<p>sanvers still at the deo with Gertrude it touch and go with the young sawyer pup</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Danver-Luthor Penhouse residence </p>
<p>Lena came in to check on her then all of sudden the door opened wide and Krypto came rushing in and jumped on Jamie bed to make sure his little human was doing okay Ms Luthor just laughed and smiled at him and she knelt down “ I do believe u have now another protector Jamie the way he been with u this evening is been kind of sweet I'm glad he has bonded with you really quickly sweetie” lena cuddled her niece to make sure she was okay Kara came in making sure her little family was doing alright. <br/>“Anyone hungry we can order in and we can watch a movie together we can make our special popcorn as well” Jamie was happy and content she gave Krypto a kiss on his forehead and small cuddle “ thanx u Krypto yr my hero” the young pup wrapped his paws around little Jamie and rested his head on her shoulder Lena walked over to kara and she also wrapped her arm around her hero Supercorp cuddle and walked out of Jamie room quietly and left the hero with his little human he was content. <br/>Lena and Kara went to their room to get their pj on ready for their movie night with Jamie “ I'm worried about Jamie that panic attack she had was a mild one I wonder what trigger it coz Krypto cud sense it it was like he cud read her and listened to her heartbeat he never took his eyes of her for one sec” Lena said to Kara “ babe I use to get them when I was young its closed spaces when it triggers for me Jamie had one when she first went to the Deo with Alex to see her mum the Deo lift was new to her.” <br/>Kara continue “we can always keep an eye on her we know a certain someone wont leave her side whilst she here with us I wonder how the director and our detective are getting on with their patrolling I will check with them 2moz” Lena was all ready “ I'm sure they are okay Kara we would of heard something by now Alex and Maggie might have crashed at the Deo for the night we can always pop over to see them in the morning but first we got movie nite with our little niece first.”<br/>Lena leaded Kara out to the lounge only to find Krypto and Jamie all snuggled up on the sofa under the blanket watching tv together Lena got her mobile out and took some pic's of them Kara and Lena heart melted they cuddled “ there definely something special about Krypto Kara I cant put my finger on it there more to that pooch that meet the eye” Ms Luthor said Kara just laughed and nodded at her lady. <br/>“Lets order some food for little lady I'm sure she starving what u fancy babe” Lena  just pulled out the pizza leaflet Kara face just lit and allowed Lena to fone in their order which was already circled from last time Kara started making hers and her lady plus Jamie a special hot choc Supergirl style Lena had finished phoning their order in and went over and sat next to Jamie to keep her company Krypto had fallen asleep on little lady lap Lena pulled the blanket over him to keep him warm as well as Jamie Kara heart warmed up seeing her little family all content and all chilled out she felt so lucky and proud. <br/>Lena phone vibrated the food had arrived she looked up at Kara who was finishing up her fav hot chocs she went over and gave them their hot drink and then went to fetch the take away food from the foyer and extra tipped the delivery guy Kara and Lena and little lady enjoyed their movie nite together Krypto did end up sleeping in Jamie room on her bed all felt content and happy. <br/>Dawn was breaking over national city Jonn Jonzz was up doing this rounds making sure everyone and that there was no alerts and catching up on paperwork he did pop his head in briefly to see how Gertrude was doing he went in quietly to check on his progress and looked on the monitor computer it looked like the little young pup actually turn a corner finally she was happy and stroke her and left the room Whilst Jonn Jonzz finished his rounds he had a hot choc and went on the launching pad to watch the sunrise he thought of Jamie when he and her watched the sunrise together. <br/>When they first meet he was deep in thought he didn't realize that the hatch door had open “ Jonn” Jonn” he finally spun round only to find Eliza Danvers standing behind him he smiled and embraced her with one of his hugs “Eliza is so good to see u been a while you should of called me I cud of come and pick u up” Eliza smiled at Jonn “ its so good to see ya as well Jonn I'm sorry its been a while but we can always catch up while I'm ere just wondering where Alex and Maggie they were meant to pick me up at the air strip but they were a no show” Eliza said. <br/>“So I booked a ride straight to here instead” Jonn Jonzz took a moment before answering “ there been a lot happening around here Eliza we have had aliens going missing for a couple of weeks so Alex and Maggie went on patrol last nite only to stumble on some goons beating up a defense pup which the girls are with at the mo but we did arrest some henchman who we still got to interview 2day” Eliza heart sank when Jonn told her about the puppy that the girls saved last nite so he escorted her to the med bay where Alex and Maggie were sleeping. <br/>Eliza and Jonn walked in the med bay Dr Danvers walked over to Gertrude and looked at the chart and the computer monitor she did noticed Gertrude had a bit of tuff time during the nite she checked her vital signs and also listened to her heart as well she cud hear some noise in the chest cavity she was concerned for the young pup Alex did the right thing to put her on a ventilator “ im not liking what im hearing this little lady is not out the woods at all she gonna have to stay on the ventilator for a bit longer.” <br/>Jonn Jonzz had his worry face on they do have the goons who attack the dog he was angry and wanted to teach them a lesson for sure Eliza noticed and gave Jonn a cuddle “ why don't u go and make the girls a special Deo hot choc for them and I will slowly wake them up coz I'm sure they will wanna know about this little lady for sure.”  <br/>Jonn nodded and left the med bay leaving Eliza to wake up her girls she went over to Alex first “ hey my sleeping beauty time to wake up sweetheart” Eliza stroke her daughter cheek slowly and Alex stirred and stretched she slowly opened her eyes she was shocked to see her mum standing in front her “ mum yr here I thought me and Maggie weren't meant to pick u up in couples day time” Alex was a bit tired she hadn't realized what the date was Eliza smiled. <br/>“Sweetheart I was arriving today at Lena air strip no one was there to meet me so I got a ride straight here Jonn filled me in on what been happening Alex” director Danvers teared up and wrapped her arms around her mum shredding some tears Eliza just held her daughter tightly “ Everything is going be okay sweetheart I promise I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere Alex” Eliza just keep held of her daughter till her tears were no more. <br/>Alex took a moment and looked at her mum “ are u ready to be reunited with Maggie mum she really wanted you to be here have u meet our little lady here” Eliza nodded “yes sweetheart I'm ready to be reunited with my daughter once again I've missed her a lot she belongs with us sweetheart she has always been a part of our family cant wait to meet my granddaughter Jamie looking forward to it.” <br/>Alex smiled at her mum she was happy that Eliza wanted to welcome back Maggie in their family once again “Alex regarding this little angel I've check his monitor and his chart and I've listened to his chest he not out of the woods at all sweetie he is very poorly u did the right thing on putting him on ventilator” Alex went over to Gertrude and stroked her and kissed her forehead “Gertrude u need to fight this me and Maggie are here for ya and now grandma Eliza u need to pull through” Eliza teared up slightly watching her daughter with the young pup. <br/>Alex went over to her sleeping beauty Maggie she stroked her face “babe Maggie time to wake up sweetie I have a surprise for you u gonna like it” Alex said she stroked Maggie cheek slowly and the detective stirred slightly then all of sudden she said “Gertrude” and jolted up really quickly Alex held her “Babe our little lady is still with us but she is poorly sweetie.” <br/>Eliza had hid when Maggie was stirring so she slowly made a appearance when Alex cuddle Maggie “ hey sweetheart it been a while I've missed you a lot” Maggie looked up and saw Eliza standing near her and Alex the detective teared up Alex moved from Maggie side and let her embrace Eliza who opened her arms for the detective who burst into tears “ its okay Maggie I forgive you yr part of this family u have always been I'm so happy yr back in our lives once again ssshhh sweetie I'm here now okay” Maggie just nodded in Eliza arms. <br/>Alex didn't wanna disturb there reunion so she stayed with Gertrude and stroked her and check over there little angel and she too listen to her chest she cud hear some noise rattling so she gave her some antibiotics to clear her chest and monitored little one heart rate which was really strong so she cud tell she was fighting which gave her hope. <br/>Jonn appeared with some special Deo hot choc for them all “morning Sanvers here yr hot choc drink thought u might like a cuppa “thanx Jonn that looks really nice yummy” Jonn walked over to Alex “ hows our little patient doing Eliza did say he very poorly he can stay as long as he need too Alex till he fit to go home with you I wonder how Jamie gonna reacted to her own dog her face will definitely lit up when she meets him.” <br/>Eliza and Maggie left the med bay leaving Jonn and Alex by Gertrude side they went outside on the launch pad to have some mother and daughter time together <br/>“ I really missed you Eliza a lot and I'm sorry for hurting Alex I didn't meant too she and I were at a different crossroads at the time she wanted kids and I didn't we wanted different things I'm not condemn my actions Eliza” “I made a big mistake off walking out on Alex and I totally regret everyday I threw myself back into work. <br/>I did some extra training to get my captain badge which is when Jamie was conceive I was raped Eliza from one of the trainee he was court marshaled for doing it” Eliza was trying to take everything in on what Maggie was telling her she couldn't believe it she felt angry inside that someone raped her daughter she wrapped her arms around Maggie to reassure her the detective continued. <br/>“Then I was asked to go undercover for a while to take down a drug lord cartel which is where I got in trouble they found out who I was a tortured me and beaten me up pretty badly it took Jamie and Lena and Alex and Supergirl to find me ”the detective continued “I had given Little lady a special watch which contained a Supergirl alert button and a hidden files which was all about my cases. <br/>According to Alex Jamie and Lena pinpoint where I was and Alex and Kara had save me in the nick time” Eliza was overwhelmed that her daughter had gone through hell and back and she just held her in her arms no words needed Back inside with Alex and Jonn they were chatting and keeping watch over Gertrude Alex phone buzzed it was Jamie using auntie's phone just checking to see how they are plus she sent Alex a pic which made the director smile and she showed Jonn “ now that's a cute pic of little lady I wonder who the young puppy is with her” asked Jonn. <br/>“Not sure I will ask Jamie” so Alex texted back and asked who the cute pooch was in the pic little lady texted back pretty quick  “hey mummy Alex glad u and Ama are okay he auntie Kara's gift from Lena she adopted him for Supergirl we picked him up last nite from the shelter his name is Krypto” Jamie text continued “ we brought him back to the penhouse I had another mild panic attack and somehow he knew and heard my heartbeat goin fast he stayed by my side all nite cant wait for you to meet him” Alex heart just sank hearing Jamie had another panic attack but glad Krypto helped her through it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this chapter its still more to do gertrude still being critcial at the deo and there is a surprise visitor who has a reunion with our beloved detective she will explain what happened with her </p>
<p>jamie checks in with her mum's and tell Alex she had a mild panic attack but krypto saves the day </p>
<p>its alot with sanvers in this chapter being reunited with someone who supported Alex when she came out </p>
<p>there a lot more to come in the few chapters thanx for reading season 2!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alex danvers and Maggie Sawyer at the deo with the young rescue pup "Gertrude"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter its more with Alex danvers and Maggie Sawyer with their young rescue pup who still very ill at the mo Eliza danvers has arrived in the nick of time to help save Gertrude and spend time with the girls and reunited with Jonn as well Jamie unaware that her grandma is here</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the deo with Alex danvers and Detective Maggie sawyer </p>
<p>Alex told Jonn “ the cute pooch is Kara's from Lena she adopted him for my sister and they picked him up last nite from the shelter  he helped Jamie with a mild panic attack last nite I'm glad he stayed by her side bless him gonna have to buy him an reward” Jonn laughed “ we need to get this little fella all better so he cud meet his little human he cud helped her with the panic attack's but at least Jamie has her own protector now” they both laughed and sat side by side with Gertrude watching over him. <br/>Alex texted some more to Jamie to ask if Lena and Kara cud look after her a bit longer coz they still at the Deo after catching some bad people and that they had to deal with them. Jamie showed both her aunts the text from Alex and nodded “ that will be fine by us little lady more fun for us and Krypto who was sat on the sofa with Jamie all curled up keep her warm whilst texting mummy Alex. <br/>Eliza and Maggie walked back inside the Deo went straight back to the medical bay where Alex and Jonn were the detective went straight back to Alex side and place her hand on Gertrude and place her arm around Alex shoulder and kiss her forehead Eliza went straight to Jonn side and check Gertrude computer monitor she noticed there was so improvement she was finally stable she listened to her chest again Sanver's watched her and waited for whatever Eliza was gonna say “ she finally turned a corner there a slight noise in his chest but she finally on the med I will give him some more painkillers and then we can slowly take him off the ventilator” Eliza stated. <br/>Maggie and Alex were overwhelmed their little lady was finally on the med and that they can build a future with Gertrude Alex wanted to show Maggie and Eliza Kara new addition on her fone “awww now he cute and adorable cant wait to meet him whats his name “ said Maggie “Krypto I think its a krypton name we can ask Lena coz she adopted him from the shelter and they only picked him up last nite babe Jamie had another episode another mild panic attack and Krypto helped her through it all” Alex stated. <br/>She showed her mum the pic “Mum this is Jamie sawyer yr granddaughter she might need yr help thou with these panic attack's” Eliza heart melted when she saw the pic of Jamie sawyer "she adorable and cute Maggie a mini you sweetie wooow me a grandma cant wait to meet her soon” Eliza said Sanver hearts just melted they were glad Eliza was looking forward to being a grandma to Jamie they also didn't wanna tell Jamie about Gertrude till she was properly out of the woods and home with them as well Jonn said a little martian pray for Gertrude. <br/>“Right I better make tracks and start the interviewing with our new guest's and Alex could u come and join me on their interviews and more we do then u guys can go home and get some proper rest Alex nodded and kissed Maggie who was gonna stay with Eliza by Gertrude side Maggie got her phone out to text Jamie to check in with her. <br/>Lena had given Jamie her phone in case Maggie or Alex had texted her which Maggie did “hey sweetie thought I would check in with you hope u are okay Alex told me that u had a mild panic attack at auntie Lena's and that Krypto helped u through it sending a lot of big hugs to you” Maggie continued “ I saw the pic u sent Alex thought it was very cute loved the pic of u guys cant wait to meet Krypto” Jamie and Supercorp were watching tv and enjoying their hot choc they were having a lazy morning together. <br/>Lena fone lit up and Jamie read out Ama message to her auntie's Kara smiled and Lena as well “Krypto look like yr hit with the family and they cant wait to meet you soon” Jamie texted her mum back “love ya Ama missing you a lot hugs Jamie xx”.<br/>Supergirl phone vibrated and she looked at it there a message from Maggie “hey Kara just thought I give u the heads up Eliza has arrived we kind of forgotten to pick her up from the air strip and that she was coming 2day she arrived at the Deo this morning” Maggie continued “between us we managed to arrest some hence men who might have been involved of the missing aliens but when we were out patrolling I came across some goons beating up a young puppy She recovering here at the Deo in the med bay and Eliza and myself are with her at the mo please don't tell Jamie about the puppy She not out of the woods yet.” <br/>Kara was in shocked and Lena saw her beloved reaction and she read the message her heart sank about the young puppy and whispered in Kara ear “what ever She needs medical its on me okay babe tell Maggie for me get her to say hi Eliza as well” Kara scrolled down and saw the pic Maggie had sent Supercorp heart just sank it was Gertrude then a pic of her and Eliza together Kara and Lena smiled at the second pic. <br/>So Kara texted back on what Lena had said about Gertrude and that they loved the pic of her and Eliza and they were looking forward to seeing her again and spend some time together and they promised that they weren't gonna tell Jamie anything for now Jamie enjoying her cuddles with Krypto chilling on the sofa still in her pj Lena took more pic of the cute moment so that she cud show Alex and Maggie and Eliza when they see them Lena and Kara decided to go and get showered and take Krypto to the park for a walk with Jamie his first outing with his new family. <br/>Jamie and Krypto were all snuggled up didn't wanna move but Jamie was thirsty so she went to get her self a bottle of water and Krypto had a drink of water too still kept his eye on his little human after last nite panic attack “I better go and get showered Krypto u have to stay in the lounge for me I will be back I promise with that Jamie left the young pup side who went back on the sofa and she went to get changed Kara and Lena came back cuddling together the young pup was happy to see his his new mum's so he jumped off the sofa and leap up on his back legs to give Supercorp welcome back hugs which they didn't mind at all. <br/>“We gonna show you all the site and the park plus if yr good u might have a doggie treat for afterwards” Krypto wagged his tail within excitement Jamie arrived back from her room Krypto was excited to have his little human back by his side he went over to the kitchen counter and leap up and got hold of his lead and gave it to Jamie to put on she looked confused and turned and faced her aunts “ we taking u guys to the park for a bit as it his first outing with us we have some fun we can have lunch out and some ice cream as well what u say Jamie.” <br/>Little lady face just lit up and she too got excited and rush over and got her coat and her aunties as well Krypto jumping and spinning almost making them dizzy<br/>The park wasn't far from their apartment Jamie had held of Krypto lead and Kara and Lena were holding hands they didn't care who knows that they were together they were happy and engaged they arrived at the park Krypto was happy and content he was exploring with Jamie he did see his first squirrel and almost chased it Lena and Kara were laughing and giggling at them “my love why we go and grab us a hot choc and get one for little Jamie I think she gonna need one after Krypto drags her everywhere” they went over and brought three hot choc's and some pastry cakes for them, Kara kept watch for her niece coz what happened last time when Jamie was in the park and almost got mugged anyone dared too and she knew deep down Krypto will protect her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie sawyer have some auntie time with Kara and lena at the penhouse hanging out with krypto they all had a lazy morning together</p>
<p>its Krypto first outing to the park wirh supercorp and Jamie </p>
<p>in the nxt chapter we follow on with Jamie and Krypto at the park with supercorp and more with sanver and Dr Eliza danvers and Gertrude aswell </p>
<p>thanx for reading the season 2 there alot more to come!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Supecorp and Jamie Sawyer in the park Krypto first outing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Supercorp takes krypto and Jamie to the park only to bump into the detective Sawyer who take them to the deo to see Eliza danver on the arrival little Jamie suffers another mild panic attack the supergang help her out </p>
<p>Krypto goes for a wonder and find little Gertrude in the intensive care unit and Krypo powers begins and he uses his xray vision and then supercorp and maggie walk in on him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supercorp and Jamie sawyer in the park with Krypto for his first time outing </p>
<p>Supercorp was just talking amongst them self when a voice from behind startle them “hey u two fancy seeing u two here” Supercorp turned and saw it was Maggie “morning Detective hows u how Gertrude doing” Maggie smiled “I'm doing okay thanx u Kara and Gertrude is actually turning a corner Eliza looking after her I thought I would get some fresh air and hot choc and pastry cake for me and Eliza as Alex and Jonn are interviewing at the mo thanx u for looking after Jamie for us” Maggie looked over Into the park and saw Jamie being dragged around by Krypto she laughed and giggled. <br/>“Bless my little angel Krypto seems to be smitten with little lady its cute hows she doing after last nite me and Alex were concerned about her” Lena spoke up “since we got him last nite he hasn't for one sec left Jamie side at all they are inseparable she doing really well there been no more episode of the panic attack again” maggie was totally relived Jamie was having fun with Krypto they were chasing each other around Jamie turned and saw her mum with her auntie's she and Krypto ran over “Ama Ama morning missed you Ama” Maggie caught her daughter in her arms and Krypto hid behind Supercorp he was nervous Jamie kissed her mum Rosie cheeky's and hugged her “morning sweetheart are we having fun with yr aunties now rumour has it u have a new friend named Krypto” Jamie nodded and lead her near the young pup who was very shy with new people. <br/>Maggie knelt down to Jamie level and Supercorp watched on “Krypto come please don't be afraid this is my Ama she a good person she helps to protect national city Ama please cud u show yr badge to him” Maggie nodded and got her police badge out to show the young pup “ see don't be afraid Krypto I'm police detective I wont hurt u promise” so the young pooch slowly approached Maggie he looked up at his mum's who nodded at him “go ahead she wont hurt you she a protector Krypto” so the young pooch went over to the detective and allowed her to stroke him and cuddle him. <br/>“Thank you Krypto for watching over my little angel for me and looking after her when she was having a panic attack u rock Krypto and we owe u a big treat for sure” the young pooch was happy went up on back legs and gave Maggie a cuddle he accepted her as part of the pack Maggie joined Kara &amp; Lena for a while for a hot choc and something to eat got chatting Jamie was enjoying her treat and so was Krypto as well Maggie was cuddling her daughter Jamie  who was enjoying her snuggles with her ama. <br/>“So did u catch the bad guys last nite and throw away the key Ama” Maggie took a moment before answering her daughter question “ well yes we did sweetie national city has had some missing aliens we caught some hence men who we to believe to be part of a gang mummy Alex and uncle Jonn are interviewing at the mo sweetie” Jamie listened to her Ama “ that's cool glad u got the baddies Ama u rock no one messes with my Ama” Maggie smiled and cuddled her daughter they felt content and happy.<br/> “I do have some other news sweetheart Grandma Eliza is here in national city she arrived this morning she at the Deo at the mo when me and mummy Alex was on patrol last nite I came across some goons they were beaten up what we thought was a missing alien when I went over it was a very young female puppy who not very well at the mo that's why u had to stay with yr aunties last nite” Jamie got very teary Krypto noticed and got on the bench and comforted her and wrapped his paws around her. <br/>“Hows the puppy doing this morning Ama is she doing okay is she still with us through her tears” Maggie placed her hand on Jamie shoulder “yes sweetheart she fighting for her life she has turned a corner and she improving in small steps I cud take you to see her if u like sweetie she is on a ventilator at the mo to help her breath.” <br/>Jamie nodded towards her Ama to go and see the young female pooch “ can Supercorp and Krypto come to Deo with us Ama” Maggie looked straight at her daughter  "of course they can sweetheart they are family after all sweetie” Jamie finished her hot choc and shared her treat with Krypto and the others did the same they all headed back to Deo Kara texted head to Eliza to meet them at the elevator lift “ hey Eliza its Kara we on our way to Deo with Maggie and little Jamie wondering if u cud meet us at the elevator area little Jamie suffers from panic attack similar to mine with close spaces she might have another esp.” said Supergirl<br/>Eliza felt her mobile going off she saw Kara text “no problem sweetie I can do that for her see u shortly sweetie xx” Eliza sent text off and headed to the elevator area to wait for Kara and Lena Detective Sawyer and Jamie to arrive. <br/>Supercorp and little Jamie and Maggie and Krypto just arrived at the Deo and headed into the lift slowly Maggie had lifted little lady up to calm her so that she felt protected Krypto watched over Jamie closely and listened out for her heartbeat as well Little lady started having a mild panic attack Supercorp noticed and so did krypto “ we almost there sweetheart promise u gonna be okay Jamie we here we wont let anything happen to you i promise” Lena said who keep a close eye on her niece and rested her hand on Jamie back.<br/>The lift door opened they all got out really quickly and Maggie rushed Jamie into the med bay with Eliza following her Dr Danver's got a oxygen mask over Jamie face and did a breathing exercise with her with the detective and Krypto watching over her Supercorp joined them in the med bay to make sure Little lady was okay the young pup was right by Jamie he never left her side at all Maggie was worried about her daughter but Eliza reassures her she gave her daughter a hug. <br/>“Out of curiosity how often does Jamie have these panic attack sweetie” Eliza asked “this is her third one Eliza twice in the Deo and 1 at the our pen house lift” Kara stated to Eliza then all of sudden out of the blue appeared Alex storming in after been told about Jamie been rushed into med bay by her family “what the hell happened here Jamie are you okay sweetheart.” <br/>Alex went over got a stool and sat next to her daughter and reached for her daughter hand little lady only managed to nod at Alex “ did u have another panic attack sweetie remember yr breathing exercise I showed you” Alex stroked Krypto without him flinching or growling at her "who are u young fella thanx u for looking after Jamie for me” little lady Removed her mask slowly “ this is Krypto he auntie Kara gift from auntie Lena he the one who helped me last nite”said Jamie. <br/>little Jamie breathing was slowly returning to normal Alex placed back the oxygen mask she cud sense and so cud Krypto as well that little lady was struggling with her breathing again so with Alex and Lena help they got Jamie to rest her head on the cushion Lena sat down next to Jamie and held her hand between agent corp Jamie was slowly feeling better with Eliza watching over them and Kara gave Maggie a cuddle coz she sensed she was getting worried “don't forget mags I used to get them its close space when mine happens that's what Jamie has as well we can all work on more technique with her if it happens again.”<br/>Krypto sensed something close by so he went to investigate on his own he only gone and found Gertrude in the intensive care med bay area he got up on his back legs all of sudden his xray vision started to scan Gertrude all over Kara noticed that her young pup was nowhere to be seen Maggie sensed something was up as well the detective whispered “ whats wrong Supergirl u got yr worry face on” Kara whispered back “ its Krypto he disappeared he gone wondering somewhere” Maggie continue. <br/>“He may not of gone far lets go and have a look around” Lena looked towards Maggie and Supergirl she sensed something was wrong she too noticed Krypto was missing so she got up and let Eliza sit on the stool next to her granddaughter and went to find Kara and Maggie “ what's going on ladies I see we lost our young pup where has he gone I wonder” Lena said  "one min he was with us then the next he disappeared I hope he isn't far babe I hate to lose now” Kara was almost upset Maggie reassured her. <br/>“Kara we can go search for him I'm sure he cant of gone far lets check maybe in the intensive care unit he might of gone there for some reason” Supercorp and Maggie left the small med bay in search for Krypto who was with Gertrude Supercorp and Maggie was walking near by when Maggie noticed a beam light in Gertrude room Supercorp and Maggie dash in when they bare witness the young pup using his xray vision on Gertrude they were in shocked Kara looked straight at Lena who didn't know what to say the young pup jumped over to the ultra sound machine. <br/>Lena noticed Krypto was trying to tell her something he was pushing the scanner Ms Luthor caught on and went over to the ultra sound machine and moved near gertrude and switched it on she looked at Maggie for permission she nodded “ do it Lena please” Ms Luthor gelled the scanner and placed it on Gertrude side and watched the monitor Krypto got up on his back legs and rested his front paws on the bed he watched his mum doing her thing he noticed her face impression changed and he too looked at the monitor. <br/>Then at Kara who then walked over to Gertude so did Maggie as well “ Luthor whats wrong what can u see tell me please” Kara had her worried face “Babe look at me what wrong sweetie” Lena looked up to Supergirl then spoke “ she been stabbed with kryptonite knife there a bit of a shard still in her chest cavity I need to operate right now or she will die that's why she remains still ill and not really responding. <br/>Maggie was shocked so was Kara then all of sudden Jamie came rushing in she noticed something was wrong “ whats going on in here why have you got a ultra sound scanner near Gertrude auntie Lena.” <br/>TO BE CONTINUED ON CHAPTER 10</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter is more revolved around Krypto and jamie then it slowly merges towards Gertrude and Eliza danvers as well </p>
<p>krypto shows his true potiential and his gift might of saved a young pups live the super gang will eventually come together in the nxt few chapter </p>
<p>Krypto and Gertrude have a loving family who will protect them forever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Jamie Sawyer and Gertrude Sawyer "life and death"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter focus on Gertrude the young pup that was rescued by Sanver's who is critically poorly and Jamie gets really upset and wants answers from her auntie and Eliza Danvers the super family do their best to console little lady</p>
<p>its touch and go for their young pup Krypto is near by what other gift does he have will he need to save Gertrude life!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AT THE DEO WITH THE SUPER GANG IN INTENSIVE CARE AREA WITH GERTRUDE</p>
<p>“Sweetheart can u go get grandma Eliza for me I need to her to assist me I got to operate on Gertrude right now she needs help” Jamie rushed out went back into med bay where Alex and her grandma were talking “Grandma Eliza grandma Eliza I need you well my young pup needs yr help she not doing gd please come ” said Jamie she rushed over she caught her breathe Eliza &amp; Alex saw Jamie rushing in “woah little lady whats wrong sweetie” Alex stated Jamie spoke again “its Gertrude  mummy Alex she needs to be operated on auntie Lena needs yr assists Grandma Eliza or she die please help save her.” <br/>Jamie breathing starting to get a bit winded “Jamie calm down sweetie otherwise yr give yr self another panic attack ssshhh sweetie breath Jamie” Alex said “Don't worry super Grandma to the rescue lead the way sweetie” Eliza spoke out to Jamie little lady smiled Eliza held out her hand for Jamie to hold which she did they both left the med bay and went straight into intensive care room. <br/>“What do we have Ms Luthor what have u discovered hows she doing ” Jamie went straight back over to Kara and Maggie who were worried Alex had joined them she went straight over to her sister and her little family she lifted Jamie and cuddled her Lena placed the ultra sound scanner back on Gertrude chest and showed Eliza “oh gosh poor thing that's a massive kryptonite shard we definely need to remove it right now lets get her ready for surgery right away Lena.” <br/>So Eliza and Lena prepared for surgery Krypto stayed close in case something wrong happen Eliza turned to face her family “why don't u guys go in the observation room u can watch us operate on Gertrude I promise we will help her me and Lena will do our best to save her Jamie i swear u have my word” little lady looked at her grandma then at Alex she started tearing up and Alex comforted her. <br/>“ssssssh Grandma Eliza and Auntie Lena will make her better sweetie I promise she in the best hands” Jamie was hiccuping tearing up and looked straight into Alex eyes “ I trust you Mummy Alex she needs to pull through what's kryptonite mummy Alex” asked Jamie  Maggie and Alex looked at each other then at Kara “sweetie Kryptonite is substance rock which hurts krypton aliens like yr auntie Kara.”<br/>Jamie pouted then crossed her arms in Alex arms pouted with her they all left Lena and Eliza in the intensive care room to surgically remove the kryptonite shards which was wedged in the chest Lena made the first cut then Eliza got the tongs and carefully with Lena guidance they both managed to slowly remove the shard Lena keep an eye on Gertrude heart monitor with every move they did Krypto hadn't left the room he watched every move they made as well back in the observation room Gertrude family watched on little lady closed her eyes and said a little pray. <br/>Kara turned and saw her niece so did Sanvers they couldn't really hear what Jamie was chanting Kara knew as it was the same pray she did on Jamie when she first arrived after finding out who she was Kara did the same she prayed for Gertrude Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex shoulders they were both weeping Alex whispered in Maggie ear “we cant lose her we only just found her she deserve better we will get justice for our little lady in the name of #Sanvers those too goon will never see the light of day” Maggie and alex rested their forehead together still very teary. <br/>Lena and Eliza was almost there the kryptonite shard was almost out Krypto watched on he cud feel the kryptonite he was getting weaker and he collapsed on the floor Lena looked down at Krypto she reacted really quick she got hold of it went over to place the kryptonite into a lead tube as fast as possible She rushed over to Krypto and pick him up and place him on the other bed to recovery. <br/>“Hey boy u are okay I promise rest now u saved Gertrude yr definely the hero of hr my sweet boy” Lena kissed Krypto head and returned to Gertrude and Eliza and Lena search the young puppy chest to see if there was anymore shards which there wasn't and Eliza closed up and Lena gave Gertrude a sedation and pain relief as well she then reached over for the fone “hey guys the operation was a success little lady is still with us its done its over she will need time to recover and rest and we will know more within 24hrs. <br/>Sanvers and Kara and Jamie gave Lena and Eliza some time to clean up and made sure Gertrude was comfortable and stable Eliza noticed the other young dog he was resting she went over to him “hey fella what happened to you sweetie” Lena noticed “the kryptonite affected him so I place him on the bed to recovery Krypto is a very special dog Eliza he actually was the one detected the shard in Gertrude chest its like he got super hearing and healing senses as well” lena continued. <br/>“He even helped Jamie through her panic attack he cud see it in her eyes and listened out for Jamie heartbeat as well” Eliza smiled and stroked Krypto “ welcome to family fella we all will show u a lot of love and affection I swear to you yr always have a family with us and under my family protection always” the young pup lifted his head up to Eliza and looked straight into her eyes he knew he cud trust her she had a calming voice he gave her his paws his way of understanding and thanx's. <br/>Sanvers and Jamie and Kara came back into Gertrude intensive care room Kara looked up and saw Krypto on the medical bed and rush over “ what happened to him is he okay i cant lose him” Eliza reached out “ sweetheart calm down he okay he just got affected by the kryptonite shard we pulled out of Gertrude he collapse and Lena place him here to recovery that's all Kara lovely” Eliza wrapped her arms around her daughter to calm her Lena was monitoring Gertrude vital signs and they were a lot better and improving a second. <br/>She looked over to Kara and Eliza she was about to walk over when Jamie reached for her auntie arm with Sanvers watching on “ thank you auntie Lena for saving her life yr the best and u too Grandma Eliza thank you for helping auntie Lena to make Gertrude better” Jamie stated then kissed her aunt cheek “ yr very welcome sweetie anytime” little lady wrapped her arms around Alex neck and hugged her mum tightly.<br/>Sanver and Jamie watched over Gertrude and Lena joined Kara and Eliza at Krypto bedside Dr Danvers wrapped her arms around Lena who welcomed her hug completely Eliza spoke next “ you both have a very special unique dog here with certain special gifts Supercorp we can train him and help him control his powers obviously we don't know what else he does maybe they have only just started since u got him he one lucky soul to have the best mum ever.” <br/>Supercorp cuddled Eliza “we lucky to have him in our life he our special boy and in time we will help him when he needs it but right now he Gertrude hero 2day Krypto saved his buddies life” Lena reached over to Kara arm “amen to that plus he had two badass scientist doctors looking after him as well so we did our part the rest is up to him now but I can tell he gonna feel lucky and loved by his own little human protector” Kara and Lena and Eliza turned a witness a family moment with Sanvers and Jamie. <br/>Alex placed Jamie on Gertrude bed so that she cud stroke her and meet her new friend “who ever did this too you Gertrude my family will make sure they will pay for hurting you that a promise no one get away hurting member of my family” Jamie stated and kissed her pup's forehead “ I wonder where she gets that fire anger from” Eliza said she looked straight at Alex “ why u looking at me she didn't get from me mum I swear” then alex looks at Maggie “she definely got yr fire babe the sawyer trait from.” <br/>Maggie just punch Alex arm “thanx a bunch Alex love you too us sawyer ladies i have u know we stick together and yes Alex we do have a anger fire inside of us but we are badass right Jamie” Maggie stated then high fived her daughter “yep that right Ama we do u just gonna have to get used to mummy Alex” and gave Alex the sawyer pout stare Supercorp and Eliza just laughed at Jamie and Alex and Maggie. <br/>Krypto recovered Eliza had given him some yellow sun light to recover fast he lifted his head up and slowly got up and got Kara attention “ hey buddie u wake I'm so proud you boy u were a true hero 2day so u been holding out on us boy hmmm what else can u do but hopefully in time when u feel that u can trust us more u might show me boy” Kara stared at Krypto who stared right back at Kara then bowed his head down then Supergirl lifted it up “ you Krypto Danvers Luthor are a very special companion and special unique dog don't ever hide yr true self boy not to me u can trust me and my family we will protect you boy no matter what u have my word u and me are like my sweet boy and we all love ya especially yr fav little human right over there.”<br/>Jamie blow Krypto kisses “ love ya Krypto yr the best and always will be my hero forever and always” Jamie said to the young dog Krypto raise one of his front paws and laid it on Supergirl shoulder and she too put her hand on his paw “Stronger together boy” amen to that everyone said together Jamie carried on stroking Gertrude when all of sudden the young puppy moved slightly “Ama she moved she is waking up she finally coming back to us Ama” Eliza and Lena and Kara and also Krypto re joined sanvers and Jamie. <br/>Krypto stood up on his back legs and placed his front paws on Gertrude and nudge her slightly Krypto starting licking Gertrude face slightly Jamie held the young pups paw andstarted stroking them between Alex and Lena and Also Eliza they took Gertrude off the ventilator slowly and still keep an eye on her and keeping her on a drip and she was still connected to the heart monitor as well.<br/>little Jamie stayed by her pups side and laid down next to her and cuddled into her everyone watched on they all smiled and relieved that the little lady was coming round and finally slowly on the mend they just waited for Gertrude to wake up Maggie place her hand on her daughter back “ she gonna be just fine sweetie I promise she got us now to look after her hopefully we can take little lady home soon once Grandma Eliza and Auntie Lena gives her the all clear sweetie” Jamie didn't move a muscle she just keep stroking her young pup and given her kisses then suddenly the young pup lifted her head and turned and licked Jamie face slightly little lady hugged the young pooch. <br/>“You came back to us Gertrude welcome back I'm Jamie Sawyer yr big sister protector and this is Krypto he the one who saved u here at the Deo but the true hero's are these two” Jamie pointed at Alex and Maggie who were relieved that Gertrude was finally awake Jamie carried on talking to Gertrude “mama bear Alex and Ama they found you last nite u don't have to worry about the two goons who hurt you Uncle Jonn is dealing with them personal he aint gonna let them get away from what they did too you Auntie Lena &amp; Grandma Eliza they saved yr life u had a glass shard in yr chest which was stopping you from getting better and now its time to heal Gertrude my family can help you with that.” <br/>“Spoken like true angel sweetheart” Alex spoke and stroked Gertrude “ you are safe now my sweet angel no one ever gonna hurt you on my watch or yr mum watch this family we protect each other no matter what Stronger Together Gertrude” the young pup reached out to Alex arm and laid her paw Alex lean down and kissed the young pups forehead Maggie lean down and stroked Gertrude and spoke in her ear in mexican then she nosey her cheek she kind of understood her some how.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gertrude fight for her life Eliza and Lena has to perform an emergency op to save the young pups life </p>
<p>jamie is reunited with Gertrude and Krypto with her family around them </p>
<p>there a sweet moment with Alex and Maggie with gertrude </p>
<p>there is more to come with Gertrude and her family and also krypto the hero of the day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Jamie Sawyer and Gertrude Sawyer bonding together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some more Jamie and gertrude content it was a intense scene unfolding with Gertrude surgery with Lena and Eliza the supergang has to wait and see if the young pup pulls through </p>
<p>there are some moving moments with Kara and jamie with both pups </p>
<p>i dont wanna spoil it for ya enjoy reading it guys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gertrude with her Sawyer family at the Deo </p>
<p>She looked into Maggie eyes she knew she was the one who saved her from the goons Jamie watched on sawyer family was happy and content that their little pup was feeling better and finally content Kara lifted Krypto off the medicial bed he rested his head on her shoulder both Kara and Lena plus Eliza walked over to gertrude bed Krypto lean down and check on the young pup they touched nose by nose Krypto lowered his paws down and Gertrude raised her on top on Krypto's their way of saying hello and thanx to each other.<br/>“Lets take you home boy its been a eventfully day we all need our rest 2morrow a brand new day we can always come back in the morning Krypto” Kara said the young pup lifted his face up and looked straight into Supergirl eyes he saw pure love and compassion Kara lean her head to Krypto head “stronger together there somewhere I wanna show you my sweet boy first lets go” Kara stated Lena knew where Supergirl was gonna go with Krypto the fortress of solitude Kara lean over to Lena and kissed her I will be right back I promise babe why don't u take Eliza back to our penthouse so that she can freshen up and stay with us as long as she likes she does however makes the best lasagna dish and her desserts are the best ever yr be in heaven my love” <br/>Eliza smiled and took her bow “why thanx you Supergirl I'm glad u like my desserts and lasagna between me and Lena I'm sure we can come up with something after u get back sweetie” Eliza said Jamie sat up and blow a kiss to her aunt “stronger together auntie Kara” then she high fived her auntie and Krypto as well Kara then left the Deo and flow out of the launching pod hatch to the fortress of solitude Lena and Eliza check on Gertrude progress her vital signs and her heart monitor with Maggie watching them.  <br/>Jamie was back in Alex arms who went over to the lead tube to show Jamie the Kryponite shard she held it into the light “ this kryptonite almost killed Gertrude plus it will kill yr auntie Kara and Krypto it weakens yr auntie power's a lot and makes her really sick she cud sometime blow out her powers with this that's why auntie Lena put it in this lead tube so it wouldn't affect yr auntie or Krypto” Lena went over to Alex “ every bad villain that yr auntie Kara has faced always tries to use this crystal on her and superman it damns their powers a lot that's why mummy Alex and uncle Jonn does the jobs they do to protect Supergirl and superman from anyone Jamie” Lena said. <br/>“Can u crush the crystal and send it into space or melt it so it doesn't harm auntie Kara or Krypto or Superman again” jamie stated to Alex and Lena “ I'm sure auntie Lena will melt it or we can lock it away in a special container forever Jamie” Lena smiled at Jamie “ what do u want us to do with it Jamie it up to you sweetie” Eliza had finished checking on Gertrude who sat up Maggie lifted her up into her arms and stroke her “ hey my sweet angel I take it yr feeling better huh its totally up to grandma Eliza she has the final say sweetie.” <br/>Both Maggie and Gertrude looked at Eliza with their pout looks Dr Danvers thought it was cute but took her time to answer “ yes u can go to yr new home Gertrude but u still need plenty of rest and good food as well I know u will get a lot of love and cuddles as well yr free to go Gertrude” Eliza stroke him Maggie hugged Eliza “thanx u Eliza for looking after her and saving her as well” Eliza smiled at Maggie “ yr very welcome sweetie I do spy thou this little lady needs a collar we cud make one here at the Deo” Eliza said. <br/>“Maybe this one will suit Gertrude more Eliza” Jonn walked in with a special box in his hand and opened it Maggie saw it “ its perfect Jonn thanx u so much what u reckon Gertrude” it was a light blue collar with a silver plated name tag with “Gertrude Sawyer” on it Jonn took it out of the box and place over the young pup head <br/>“its looks awesome on you Gertrude wear it with pride it I see it got the Deo symbol on it nicely done Jonn perfect” jonn smiled at Eliza. <br/>“Well she part of the team now and she's family as well” Jonn hugged Eliza “well yes he is he got the best family ever” Lena and Alex were still waiting on Jamie answer “ uncle jonn have u got a secured small container box so we can put this kryptonite shard tube in coz I don't want it to hurt any of my family again” Jonn looked up over to Jamie “well yes we do sweetheart I will go and get one for you and then we can shut it away permanent and it never be used again” Jonn left to get a small special container for the kryptonite shard piece tube for little Lady.<br/>Lena got it ready to put it the container safely Alex and Jamie continued to cuddle “ I love ya mummy Alex and you too Auntie Lena yr the best”  “we love you too sweetheart” Eliza and Maggie got Gertrude ready to leave the Deo “ if Gertrude develops anything let me know day or nite sweetie but I'm sure with a lot of love and cuddle she will do fine for sure.”<br/>Jonn came back with small container for Jamie and went over to Alex and Lena with it and open it up Alex and Jamie placed the tube in the container together and ms Luthor closed it and Jamie lock it up Lena gave it to Jonn to take it to the lock up for good which he was more than happy to do Eliza and Maggie were ready to leave with Gertrude, Jamie and Alex and Lena were also ready to leave as well Alex and the other's left the intensive care unit and headed out Alex thought she and Jamie cud take the stairs down to the car basement instead of the lift.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie Sawyer and Gertrude Sawyer grow close and there a tender moment with Krypto and the young pup </p>
<p>Krypto had a moment of panic among supercorp but Lena looked after her young pup </p>
<p>the super gang come alot more closer within the pups being part of the family <br/>in chapter it more with Jamie and gertrude and Kara and Krypto and some of the supergang as well </p>
<p>thanx for reading my jamie sawyer story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Jamie sawyer and supercorp nite in with family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is more focus on Eliza danvers and Gertrude they settle in with their family supercorp has a chat with Eliza before dinner </p>
<p>Jamie and Gertrude hang out on the sofa watching tv together before dinner the young pup fall asleep on the sofa nxt to little lady <br/>sanvers tries to convience their little pup to eat something which she does eventually and drinks then settle down for the nite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie Sawyer and Gertrude finally coming home together </p>
<p>The others took the lift Lena got hold of Eliza cases and text her driver to pick them up Maggie had hold of Gertrude in her arms she snuggled into Maggie and fell asleep Alex and Jamie arrived in the car basement and went over to her 4x4 and she waited for Maggie and their young pup Alex went into her boot to see if she had a blanket for the Gertrude to sit on during the journey home there was booster seat for Jamie on the back seat Alex placed little lady on her seat and between them put on her seat belt on. <br/>And Alex jumped in and sorted out some music for the way home both Little lady and Alex was jiggling and singing along Maggie arrived with Gertrude and she opened the passage door and witness Jamie was singing and Alex too they were having some fun together she smiled and laughed at them and placed little lady on the blanket Jamie was happy and content Maggie jumped in and put her seat belt on and Alex looked over to her lady she smiled and reached over for Maggie hand and she slowly pulled out of the basement and headed home. <br/>They arrived back Jamie scooped over to Gertrude and gently pick her up in her arms gently she was more than happy and content and laid her head on Jamie shoulder Alex opened the door for her and she slide down Alex had put a small slide for Jamie to use when she wanted too Maggie helped picked her up with Gertrude had fallen a sleep in Jamie arms the little family went inside Alex had asked if they cud use the private stairs as Jamie suffered from panic attacks and after what happen to Alex she too didn't like close spaces Maggie and Alex watched over Jamie whilst they walked up the stairs Maggie open the door to their floor and the little family went inside the apartment. <br/>Jamie went over to the couch and sat down with Gertrude still asleep in her arms she got comfortable Alex noticed and helped Jamie take her coat off and she found a blanket and place it on little lady lap slightly and she stroke the young pup “ is she going be okay Alex when will we know that kryptonite shard didn't do any damage” Alex looked straight at Jamie “sweetie we wont know yet we can give her 24hrs for her to settle and recover but first she needs some Jamie love first” little lady laughed at Alex comment who put the tv on for her to watch. <br/>Maggie was in the kitchen she preparing some dinner for them all Alex went straight to the fridge to get a bottle of water for Jamie and couple of beers for her and her lady love to have she put the bottle in the chair holder for Jamie “ thanx mummy Alex yr the best love ya lots” Alex smiled at little lady comment “yr very welcome sweetie it lovely to have you home we missed you Jamie a lot” little lady looked straight at Alex “ I missed you both a lot I'm glad I'm home with u guys and Gertrude”  <br/>Jamie settled down on the sofa still cuddling Gertrude and kissed her. <br/>Alex and Maggie witness the sweet moment and they cuddle together “we did good babe our little angel is happy and content finally Gertrude will need some care and nursing still but I'm sure Jamie will keep an eye on her through the nite I bet she will sleep by her side or we find her on her bed in morning.” Maggie smiled and cuddled into Alex “maybe we might but at least she got a protector now of her own her little human” Maggie broke the cuddle and carry on cooking their meal with Alex help. <br/>Back at the pen house Lena got Eliza all settled in and she opened one of her fav bottle of wine for them ms Luthor looked into her fridge and freezer and pulled out some stuff and made her fav dish Eliza rejoined her and was impressed with what Lena was preparing for their dinner “where exactly did Kara take Krypto I thought she would of been back by now with him it was a bit weird she left abruptly like that” Eliza asked Lena looked up whilst stirring then took a moment “ she took him to the fortress of solitude to show him their history Kara thought showing him where they came from and how he cud control his powers I think Kara was gonna show him what powers she had to win his trust more.”<br/>Eliza took in what Lena was telling her she did trust her daughter a lot to have another krypton a round which will be cool for Kara Lena was gonna pour Eliza a drink when they heard a “swoosh” and smooth landing on the balcony Kara and Krypto was back “ hey my two favorite people something smell nice hmmm im gonna clean up and get changed be right back” Kara went over to Lena and kissed her cheek “love ya babe be right back promise Krypto stay with Grandma Eliza keep her company for me.” <br/>Krypto went over to Eliza and went up on his back legs and place his paws on her lap “hey Boy hows you doing did Kara show you her family history the fortress of solitude is unique incredible places full of secrets and krypton past info but it is a secretive grounds which no one can know about Krypto” the young pup kind of understand and turn his head slightly and frowned as well Eliza wanted to sit on the sofa and Krypto followed her and jump on and went in for a cuddle which Eliza was more than happy to give him. <br/>Lena brought over her glass of wine and some snacks before dinner Ms Luthor put on some smoothing music on Krypto was enjoying his time with Eliza Kara eventually re joined them and went into the kitchen Lena put a glass of Kara fav wine in her hands and Supergirl wrapped her arms around Lena waist and kissed her shoulder “ I love you so much babe I cant wait to be married to my beautifully queen” Lena smiled and lean back and kissed her queen Kara “ditto babe I cant wait either my queen did u wanna tell Eliza 2nite or do u wanna wait till Alex and Maggie are with us.” <br/>Kara carried on kissing her queen “ we could tell her 2nite then let Alex tell her in her own way with maybe Jamie help lol” Kara kissed Lena cheek and joined Eliza on the sofa “ hey Eliza how are u doing how are thing back in Midvale I do miss it a lot” Eliza was finally relaxed and chilled out “ things are good sweetie im still working and still do my paintings sometimes I'm doing okay  I would love for u guys to come out sometime Krypto would love the wooded area we have there a lot walking area” kara looked at Eliza. <br/>“We would love that so very much Eliza thanx u and I'm sure Krypto would love to Explore the wooded area for sure wouldn't u boy” the young pup just “ woof woof” Kara and Eliza laughed at him “sweetie why am I really here Kara is anything wrong do u need anything” Kara looked over to Lena for support who turned down the stove and she went over to her lady and sat next to her and held her hand “Eliza there nothing wrong we are all good me and my lady there is something we want to tell you personally thou me and Lena are moving forward in our relationship we taking the next steps we are getting Married.” <br/>Kara shows off their rings to Eliza who was speechless and shocked “ a woooow my gosh this is incredible news guys I'm speechless congratulation sweetie we should celebrate whilst I'm here for sure” Kara &amp; Lena got up and went over and hugged Eliza “ wooow gorgeous rings sweetie adorable welcome to the family Lena I'm so happy for u guys totally the best news ever” Lena was over the moon and she was happy she adorable Eliza she never judge her and always made her feel welcomed   “I will get out some sparkling wine for us over dinner I will be right back please Eliza relax and unwind this is yr home.” <br/>Eliza was over the moon and content she hug Kara again “I'm so proud of you Kara u come so far I adore Lena she been the best thing that's happened to you I'm proud to call her my daughter in law” Kara was happy Supergirl took a moment and looked straight at Eliza “ I was wondering if we cud have our wedding at home in Midvale it got a beautifully scenery it be a perfect day if u allow it Eliza” Dr Danvers was speechless and she felt humbled and blessed “Kara it would be my honour and u have my blessing sweetheart.” <br/>Kara and Eliza hugged Lena was very happy she loved Kara idea and cant wait to go to Midvale and get married to her badass hero they just got to set a date with Alex and Maggie Lena thought to herself that she ought to text Alex later and let her know that her and Kara have told Eliza about their engagement and where it will be held and that they had Eliza blessing to have it at Midvale at Eliza place She made a mental note whilst she was cooking dinner.<br/>Krypto was in between Grandma Eliza and Kara enjoying his time snuggling up and chilling out he did miss Jamie a little bit Lena was dishing up and Kara went to set the table up and went to get the sparkling wine from the wine cooler she got three glasses and place them on the table Eliza went to freshen up a little Lena placed the plates down “ wooow babe this looks incredible u are spoiling us love it I will feed Krypto first” so Kara went to fetch Krypto dry biscuit and some meat and mixed it up the young came over to Kara he sat down and watched her prepare it when she was ready he gave her his paw he was munching away on his food happily.  <br/>And Kara went to freshen up and then sat down at the table and they all enjoying their dinner that Lena made them they were happy and content and spend the rest of the evening chatting and headed up to bed Supercorp made sure Eliza had everything she needed Lena started texting Alex saying that they told Dr Danvers that they were engaged and that she was overwhelmed and happy and that they had asked Eliza if they cud have the wedding in Midvale at the family and she was excited and very happy for them and that she would talk to them soon. <br/>Back at the sawyer apartment Alex and Maggie were preparing some dinner they had some family time watching movies together so they decided to eat late Alex cooked some pizza's and some pot stick's as well Jamie and Gertrude were snuggled up on the sofa still watching a movie together the young pup was happy and content She wasn't 100% better but she grown to adore Jamie quickly and still very sleepy in little lady arm's Maggie checked on Jamie and Gertrude she felt blessed and happy she adore seeing Gertrude had warmed up to Jamie very quickly she got out her mobile and took some pics to share with the family. <br/>She stroke Gertrude slowly not wanting to wake her up she went to freshen up before dinner Jamie slide off the sofa and went into the kitchen and went straight into their fridge and got out two bottle of water for her and Alex she passed it over to her “thanx kiddo hows Gertrude doing is she settle down now” Jamie nodded “ yep she sure has mummy Alex she asleep at the mo I better go back to her let me know when dinner ready please” Alex nodded “ you got it Jamie I will let u know and I will even let u have yr special pizza on a tray on the sofa and I will sort something out Gertrude as well to have if she can manage it we might have to hand feed her for a while till she strong enough.” <br/>Jamie listened to Alex then nodded then went straight back to her young pup and cuddle up to her and place the blanket back over them whilst watching her fav cartoon with her Maggie walked back into the lounge and went straight over to Alex to see if she cud help her out with the food “ hey my love love you so much these look awesome Jamie gonna love it I got some pics to show u the ones I took of Jamie and our little lady so cute together” Alex took look at them she though they were too cute and sweet they looked happy and content. <br/>“Maggie cud u help me feed Gertrude in a bit and see if we can coach her to eat and drink as well as she been sleeping since we got back from the Deo” Maggie agreed with Alex “ sure thing babe I can do that with ya no worries sweetie" Pizza were ready Alex had given Jamie her's on a tray  as promised and Gertrude was a wake but sat near Jamie side didn't leave her side whilst she was eating “Alex have u got something for Gertrude to eat I can see if she eat from  me babe if u like” Alex went back to the kitchen and got a small amount of dog meat for Gertrude to eat. <br/>And by surprise with Jamie feeding her she slowly ate something whilst Jamie was eating her pizza Sanvers was watching on and was happy that she was eating something she did leave some but Alex was fine about it Alex pick up her water bowl and place it near her she took some slops and more “good girl Gertrude that great that u eaten something and drank good girl” she stroke her and she and Maggie carried on eating their pizza's together and watching some tv with Jamie Alex and Maggie cleaned up after they had eaten and they both got ready for bed they let Jamie and Gertrude stay up a little while long.  </p>
<p>to be continued with Jamie and Gertrude</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eliza danvers had some news told to her and she welcome it will with a proud heart and felt honour after her conversation with her daughters she felt content and happy </p>
<p>Sanvers is taking things slow with Gertrude after everythin that poor pup has been through Jamie look after her new friend and forms a bond with her <br/>there is more to come with Jamie and Gertrude as it her first nite with her new family and little human</p>
<p>thanx for reading Jamie sawyer u guys rock!! stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Jamie Sawyer rough nite head "Gertrude Sawyer" part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is more about Gertrude Sawyer when she struggles in the middle of the nite Jamie and both mum having to help the young pup middle of the nite </p>
<p>supergirl and Krypto are called to help little gertrude out Eliza and Lena become worried about the young pup</p>
<p>there alot more to come within this chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sawyer residence with Jamie &amp; Gertrude Sawyer </p>
<p>Gertrude got up and jump down from the sofa and stretched his legs Alex had put litter tray for him and he did use it he also had more water as well director Danvers left her bowl of food out her Jamie was happy that Gertrude had gained some strength and start exploring the apartment little lady went to get changed and get ready for bed Sanver's came back into the lounge and wanted to check on Gertrude to see if she was okay they were happy to see her exploring her surrounds Maggie went into the fridge to get three bottle of water and placed one on the table for Jamie and she went over her bed Alex was getting comfortie in bed. <br/>Maggie placed her a bottle “thanx babe yr the best ever” Maggie smiled at Alex and she too got into bed and snuggled up into Alex they dim their bed light down and the lounge lights as well Gertrude got into her bed and got comfortable and was content finally Jamie came out and went over to her mum Bed and used the steps and she crawl over and said good nite to them both “love you a lot Ama mummy Alex” Alex helped Jamie slide off their bed “ good nite sweetie sleep dream little lady.”<br/>Jamie went over to her sofa and she click the button her Supergirl bed appeared she pulled the quilt over slightly and she got in and got comfortable and she looked over to Gertrude who stared at her “Good nite Gertrude I will see u in the morning we can watch the sunrise together” Jamie slided down into bed and got comfortable and fell sleep became of her during the nite it was like 2am in the morning Gertrude had started to shake and shiver she started to whimpering slightly she tried to get some sleep but she couldn't settle so she whimp out some more only this time Jamie woke up suddenly and rush over to Gertrude. <br/>She noticed she was shaking and shivering she was worried about her alot so she lifted her up gently and took her over to her bed to see if she would settle with her And she slide back into bed but keep an eye on Gertrude she stroke her and noticed she was really warm and hot she didn't wanna sleep at all Gertrude definely wasn't herself at all Jamie didn't know what to do at all she decided to go into the bathroom and get a cold flannels and put it on the young pups head and body to see if that helped a little to cool her down. <br/>Couple of hours had passed and she check her again still no changed So she got out of bed and went straight over to Alex side of bed she got up on the steps and gently tapped her and she stirred Jamie slowly crawled on Alex chest and whispered “ Alex I need u Gertrude needs you there something wrong with her she burning up” director Danvers slowly woke up and she slid out of bed holding Jamie in her arms and went over to sofa bed where Gertrude was lying down she saw Jamie had put some flannels over her to cool her down. <br/>“Thats my girl well done lets do some checks on her u stay with her sweetie I will go and get the medical kit from the bathroom i will be right back” Jamie nodded and Alex went straight into the bathroom and got her medical kit and stethoscope to listen to Gertrude heart and chest and she went back to Jamie who looked over the young pup Alex took her temperature it was sky high she had a fever they were both confused she was fine when they left Alex was worried so was Jamie through her tears. <br/>“What are we going to do Mummy Alex we cant lose her we only just brought him home” Alex didn't want to but she woke up Maggie “ hey babe sorry to wake you up but I'm gonna need you its Gertrude she got a high fever we need to cool her down I'm thinking cool shower” maggie got up and out of bed she put on the bed lights  Alex and Maggie came over to Jamie bed and scooped Gertrude up in their arms and dash into the bathroom really quickly Jamie at this point was really upset and didn't know what to do she found her watch and press the Supergirl button and cried out. <br/>“Auntie Supergirl Krypto I need you its Gertrude she unwell please come and help us” she sat on the sofa and just cried her little heart out and all of sudden there was a slight “swooosh in the air Krypto came rushing in slowly and raise his paws on Jamie lap then she lifted her head “Krypto u came I'm so scared of losing her” she wrapped her arms around him and he just held her wrapped his paw around her Kara witness the moment and she came straight over to her niece “Jamie what happened with Gertrude its okay to be scared we here now where yr mum's and Gertrude now.” <br/>Jamie spoke through her tears “they are in the bathroom with her to cool her down she was really hot auntie Kara she has a high fever she was fine when we left the Deo and all of sudden she started whimping and wouldn't settle at all so I placed her on my bed to see if she was gonna settle and kept an eye on her and she wouldnt all” little lady still was crying Krypto and Kara comforted Jamie till Alex and Maggie came back into the lounge with Gertrude “hey sis I take it Jamie called out for ya she not good all we just put her under the cold water and her temp is still not going down at all.” <br/>Alex placed Gertrude back on Jamie bed Kara got up but Krypto stayed with her “Auntie Kara would yr breeze breath work and push her temp down can we try it please” Kara looked at Jamie then at Alex who gave her the nodded to do it “we cud try it to see if I can bring her temp down Krypto protect Jamie for me please” Krypto jumped on the sofa bed and laid on Jamie lap to comfort her so that she they cud watch her auntie Kara use her gift on her puppie Alex and Maggie watched on and was ready to check his temp again. <br/>So Kara knelt down used her breeze breath slowly with her sister watching over Gertrude then checked her temperature it was actually slowly going down finally Kara did it one more time Maggie check her temperature again it was coming down they were all relived little lady was happy and jumped into her aunt arms “Thanx u Auntie Kara for helping her out yr the best ever love you” Kara held Jamie in her arms “yr very welcome sweetie anytime Jamie what I will do is leave Krypto with you Jamie he can watch over Gertrude for ya whilst u guys get some sleep and me and Auntie Lena and grandma Eliza will pop over lunchtime to see how she doing and see if she any better." <br/>"I'm sure grandma Eliza would want to check her over I wonder what cause her high fever thou” Kara was puzzled she looked at her sister “it cud of been a number of things Kara it cud be related to her injuries or her chest which had fluid on it earlier mum cud hears gulging sounds in it but thanx for helping out sis yr the best ever love ya supergirl” Alex hugged her sister so did Maggie and then Kara went back over to her niece and got her settle back into bed with Krypto help “you stay with Jamie Krypto she need you boy and I will come and pick you up lunchtime look after Gertrude for me and them okay.” <br/>Krypto understood what Kara was saying he settle down near Gertrude side and drifted back to sleep Alex and Maggie went back to bed and settled and drifted back to sleep Kara left the Apartment and went back to Lena penhouse she was worried sick about Gertrude when she arrives back to Lena she gonna speak with her about what cud of triggered it more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gertrude had a tough nite a very high fever what ever cause it is gertrude out of the woods yet or will it happen again with her at Least supergirl and Krypto came tp help out with Gertrude </p>
<p>Kara is alot more concerned and had Krypto staying with Jamie and her family over nite will gertrude have a settled nite before Dr Danver and Lena luthor come over to see how she doing!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A rough nite for "Gertrude Sawyer" with Supercorp on their way part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter will focus on the aftermath of the nite with Gertrude supergirl arrives back to Lena who learns that the Sawyer pup had a bad nite with her fever there more to come with supercorp helping the young pup</p>
<p>Gertrude slowly recovers from her ordeal of her fever Jamie will get to hang out with auntie's and Grandma Eliza aswell sh will be hanging out with her family more</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supergirl Returns to Lena Penhouse after Gertrude rough moment </p>
<p>Kara got back to the Penhouse only to find Lena had woken up and she stayed awake till Kara had got back from Alex's “ hey babe I'm so sorry if I had woken u up Jamie had cried out for help its Gertrude she had a really high temp fever Alex and Maggie had taken her to the bathroom tried to give her a cold shower but it didn't work I had to use my breeze breath on her and her temp finally came down I had left Krypto with Jamie she was really worried and very upset” Lena heart sank hearing about her niece. <br/>“I'm glad u managed to help Gertrude babe maybe we can take little lady to L corp and maybe I can run some test on Gertrude 2morrow morning and get to the bottom of it all if Jamie will let me” Kara wrapped her arms around her lover “I'm sure Jamie will let u babe but she might want to come with us and Eliza as well thanx babe yr the best” Lena leaned over and kissed her girl “lets get some sleep babe and we can get some breakfast from Noonans and go over first thing to Alex's place then we can see how Gertrude is then figure out whats best for her.” <br/>Kara snuggled up to her lady and kissed her cheek and curled up into Lena “ love you babe what would I do without ya sweet dreams my love” Lena kissed her lady forehead “ nite my love I will see ya soon darling” next morning arrived in the Penhouse the sunshine was beaming through the blinds Kara and Ms Luthor stirred and stretched in squeal and they kissed each other “morning beautifully hope u slept well my love” Lena rolled over and kissed her girl and held her closely  “I certainly did my love I dream't about our special day I cant wait to marry u Kara love.” <br/>She leaned her forehead against Kara's “ditto babe I cant wait either my love it will beautifully perfect day for us and Alex and Maggie as well” Kara slip out of bed to get her beloved her morning coffee before she gets up “I will be right back my love with yr morning coffee” Kara kissed Lena and left her for a couple of secs Kara headed into the kitchen area and she noticed that the kettle had already been made she looked over to the balcony area and saw Eliza outside watching the sunrise she went over slowly not wanting to scare her mum. <br/>“Morning Eliza hows u doing did u sleep well me and Lena just woken up” Eliza turned and saw Kara standing in the door way and smiled and hugged her daughter     “ morning sweetie I sleep like a log I'm doing okay I did make my self some coffee the kettle should be still warm for Lena Morning coffee for her” Kara hugged into Eliza watching the sunrise with her. <br/>“Eliza I had too fly over to Alex's early this morning Jamie cried out to me Gertrude wasn't feeling well she had a mega high fever I had to use my breeze breath on her I took Krypto with me and he with them at the mo Gertrude temp had fallen a lot more I did say we would go over and check her over” Eliza looked confused and worried Kara continued “ Lena suggested to pick up some breakfast on the way and go over and see if Gertrude is feeling any better if she not then she said she would run more test at L corp for Jamie she was so upset and worried.” <br/>Eliza thought that was so sweet she was now concerned “I wonder what triggered that high fever she was fine when I check her over and her chest wasn't so congested at all it a bit of worry thou glad u went over sweetie thanx u Kara” Eliza cuddled her daughter “ no worries Eliza I will go and give Lena her coffee and then once we are already we can go over to Alex's” Kara left Eliza side and made Lena her coffee and went back to her Lena had gone into the bathroom so she put down Lena coffee down and went to join her back in bed and snuggled up tigether for a bit longertill they left for Alex's.<br/>Supercorp got changed and Lena enjoyed her coffee and went to sort her bag out on what she will need Kara and Lena walked out to the lounge area and rejoined Eliza who gave Lena a morning hug “ did Kara fill you in with regarding Gertrude on what happened to her” Eliza nodded “ she did I'm really concerned and worried now and wondering what actually cause it she was fine and her chest sounded clear not all better but she was okay to take home thou” Lena continued “ I suggested to Kara about getting some breakfast from Noonans and take it over coz im sure Alex and Maggie and little Jamie wouldn't have had anything to eat yet I will call tony to come and pick us up and put an order in for us as well I will be two secs.” <br/>Lena got her mobile texted Tony then phoned Noonans up and placed their order Kara texted her sister “morning sis don't worry about breakfast we are bringing it to you we actually coming over shortly Eliza and Lena are alot concerned about Gertrude they are really puzzled on why she became ill suddenly see ya soon sis kara xxx” Supercorp and Eliza headed out Tony was waiting for them outside in the foyer and they jumped straight inside the limo “where to ms Luthor good morning miss danvers” Kara and Lena smiled at tony. <br/>“Good morning Tony let me introduced you to Kara mum Dr Eliza Danvers she visiting and staying with us for a while Tony raised his hand towards Eliza “its lovely to meet you Dr Danvers please make yr self comfortable i do have some refreshement in the bar slot” so tony opened the door for Eliza “thanx you Tony yr too sweet thanx u for looking after my daughters and making sure they safe” Tony smiled “no probz Dr Danvers I will always have their backs and they will always be protected by me no matter what u have my word.” <br/>Kara and Lena looked at each other “wooow not what I was expecting but it that was cute” Lena stated “ I like Tony he definitely part of this family and he will always have my protection Lena I'm glad Eliza and tony met now” Lena smiled at her lady “me too my darling  we better go babe yr niece needs us to figure out why Gertrude was poorly this morning we better get to the bottom of it I promise my love” Lena kissed Kara cheek they both get into the limo Tony had put Lena I pads in the car so that she cud study Gertrude chart info from the Deo and so did Eliza she looked at the young pups heart monitor and vital signs charts Kara loved watching both two favourites working together. <br/>Tony had placed the morning paper for Kara to read whilst on their way to Noonans and Alex place Kara mobile vibrate it was a text from Alex “ hey sis thanx's yr the best ever cant wait to see ya soon Jamie is excited to see her fav aunt's hugs Alex” xx<br/>Supergirl smiled at the text and she replied back “ no worries sis we wont be long almost near Noonan's now give my fav niece a cuddle from me Kara xx<br/>Kara noticed they had arrived at noonan's Tony opened the door for Ms Danvers. <br/>“I wont long be right back Tony” Lena driver nodded at ms Danvers and closed the door and waited for her to return Kara returned short afterwards “ here u go tony yr coffee and yr breakfast on us enjoy it” tony smiled and was gratefully toward Kara “ thanx ms Danvers you rock thanx for looking out for me” Kara smiled at tony “always Tony I do have something to ask you thou” so Kara whispered in tony ear “ wud u give Lena away and walk her down the aisle for me she has no one to support her we are her true family tony” he smiled and was overwhelmed that Kara trusted him with that honour. <br/>“It would be my honour and privilege to walk Ms Luthor down the aisle for u Ms Danvers thanx u for asking me I will help you out to organizing it with you” Kara smiled and hugged “ thanx u tony yr the best but keep it only to us okay” Tony nodded and helped kara back in the car with the breakfast goodies Tony closed the car door and carried on to Director Danvers place Lena and Eliza were still going through everything Kara just rested her head and drifted off to her dreamworld.<br/>Back at Alex and Maggie place it was so quiet Alex was reading and Maggie and Jamie were sleeping little lady had sneaked into their bed Gertrude was a sleep on their bed as well Krypto was a sleep by Alex side he never left their side Alex got out of bed and thought she better watch him before Kara had arrived with breakfast their alarm was due to go off so she left her girls a note to say she was walking krypto and she will be back shortly. </p>
<p>to be continued in nxt chapter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kara and Lena plus Eliza are on the way over to the Sawyer residence to figure out why Gertrude got so ill in the middle of the night </p>
<p>supercorp bring breakfast over to her sister and niece Krypto and Gertrude are fast asleep </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie unaware that Lena and her Grandma Eliza are on their way over to check over the young pup</p>
<p>more to come with the super family hopefully some answer about Gertrude sawyer what have Lena and Eliza discovered on the young pups charts!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Supercorp and Dr Eliza Danver on way to see Gertrude Sawyer part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>supercorp arrives at the Alex apartment and has breakfast with her family Lena and Eliza are concerned about about gertrude after what the young pup had gone through </p>
<p>Lena carefully examines the young pup with Supergirl help she does a all the checks and she still worried about it </p>
<p>Jamie asked her aunt straight out about Gertrude condition Lena didnt sugar coat to her niece wirh maggie listening as well</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Director Danver gone out with Krypto luthor Danvers!! </p>
<p>Alex sneaked out of the apartment and walked Krypto outside the sun was warm they didn't go to far Alex looked at her fone she noticed her sis had text back “just walking Krypto Maggie and Jamie are still sleeping so is Gertrude finally it was a long morning after u had left us need a sister hug when I see ya Alex xx”<br/>the limo pulled up outside Alex building block they all got out of the car Alex spotted them and slowly approached them “ there my favorites peeps look Krypto who arrived.” <br/>She lets him off the lead and he runs towards Lena who was happy to get a morning hug from him Kara knelt down with the tray in her hand “ morning special boy did u sleep well lets go” Kara kissed Krypto forehead then she hugged her sister “morning you are u are okay sis hows our little patient doing” Alex smiled and relaxed in her sister embrace “ morning Kara yeah I'm okay just so tired she was a sleep when I left with her hero and so was Maggie and Jamie hopefully they have got up or might be still in bed having cuddles together.” <br/>Alex went over to her mum who reached out for a hug “morning mum its good to see ya I don't know what happened with Gertrude mum she was fine when we left the deo last nite” said a concerned Alex Eliza and Lena looked at each other then back at Alex who looked puzzled “ we think we know what had happened to her let's go inside and discuss it over breakfast sweetie” Alex nodded and led the way they all got into the elevator together Tony left and went to have his breakfast somewhere down the docks he didn't wanna go to far in case Ms Luthor needed him. <br/>The elevator ping at Alex level and they all got out and walked down the hallway Alex got the key and opened the door she let Krypto go they all walked in Kara saw Maggie and Jamie were having cuddles in bed together Gertrude was on Maggie lap she had moved slightly “hey Kara its good to see ya” supergirl smiled and went over and sat on the bed and gave Jamie and Maggie their hot drink she stroked Gertrude who was happy to see her “Morning hows little one doing this morning is she any better after last nite.” <br/>Jamie and Maggie took their first sip of their drinks together “ she stopped shaking and shivering for now and she did settled after Jamie placed her on our bed so we have had some sleep thanx for checking in with us thou and thanx u for what u did as well Kara we couldn't of coped on own if anything had happened to getrudeyr the best ever.” <br/>Maggie lean over and hug Kara “no worries sawyer anytime I'm glad she feeling a lot better now mum and Lena will want to check her over and make sure she doing ok if yr okay with that” Jamie and Maggie nodded together Alex and Eliza was sorting out the breakfast on plates Lena set up the table for them all she too went over to Maggie and Jamie “ morning little lady missed you loadz” Jamie gave her aunt a massive cuddle “morning Auntie Lena” Ms Luthor did the same with Maggie “hey detective how are u doing now.”  <br/>Maggie smiled at Lena “ I'm doing really well I'm almost there still got a few ache and pains but i will get through it all ” Lena reached for Maggie hand “I'm glad u almost all better can we talk quickly” Maggie nodded and lean over and listened to Supercorp “ we have told Eliza about our engagement last nite and we have asked her if we cud use the Danver house for our special day and Eliza said yes plus she was over excited” Maggie was happy and excited to tell Dr Danver her's and Alex news she was scared a little coz of last time but she was glad Supercorp announced their engagement first. <br/>“I'm pleased for ya that it went well and Eliza was happy and excited that pretty cool” Jamie high fived her aunties “breakfast is served come and get it” Alex call out Lena and Kara stood and walked to Alex and she gave them their breakfast and they sat down at the table Eliza sorted out the hot drinks Maggie and Jamie joined them at the table leaving Gertrude sleeping more Jamie went over to her grandma “ morning Grandma Eliza nice to see ya again and hang out with ya cud we chat sometime just us and go for ice cream please".<br/>Eliza knelt down to little lady level “good morning sweetie its nice to see ya too Jamie of course we can chat sometime over ice cream I would love that sweetie” Jamie looked at auntie Lena who winked at her for approval Eliza catch a cuddle with Maggie as well Jamie went over to Lena who lifted her up onto her lap and they both t enjoyed their breakfast as a family together Alex and Maggie looked at each other then at Eliza who looked a bit confused and puzzled “ mum there something we need to chat about its good news thou so don't worry we all good promise me and Maggie are  also engaged for real this time we finally gonna make it a official.” <br/>Eliza was overwhelmed and happy that both of her daughters were finally settling down “so it looks like we having a double wedding to plan awesome the best news ever Alex Kara and Lena have told me their news and had asked if the ceremony can be at the family home in Midvale and I've said yes to it” Alex looked at her sister then went over and hugged her “that would be a perfect setting for us nice one sis I love it thanx mum yr the best.” <br/>Eliza smiled and nodded at Alex “yr welcome sweetie anything for my daughters gonna be a perfect day something to looking forward next yr celebrations” Alex reached for Maggie hand and Kara reached for Lena hand but also got Jamie hand as well they all giggled at Jamie she too giggled with them they tucked into their breakfast as a family after they had eaten Maggie and Jamie went to their bathrooms and took a shower Lena went over to the big bed and check on Gertrude and check on the wounds and her temp and listened to her heart with Kara helping her. <br/>“Hows he doing Babe” Lena took the stethoscope ear pieces out and wrapped it around her neck “ her chest is clear there no more gulging noises her ribs feel okay they do still look a bit bruised thou her temp is really good now thanx to u babe” Kara smiled “ when I looked back her progress on my Ipad when She arrived and then before She left there was a difference thanx to Krypto pointing out the kryptonite shard in his chest I think when we took out the shard there was an after affect it shocked her body.” <br/>Kara took in what Lena was saying “so is Gertrude out of the wood for now babe coz little lady was frantic this morning she was really upset and worried sick” Lena looked straight at Kara “ I don't know babe little lady is young and healthy her body need more time to recover from this I don't want to sugar coat it babe but I think she might have a seizure and more shivers attack we just need to keep an eye on her for now babe" Kara nodded Maggie and Jamie rejoined Lena and Kara “hows Gertrude doing aunt Lena tell me the truth and don't leave anything out please.” <br/>Jamie stated Kara and Lena looked at each other then Lena looked at Maggie “how bad is it ms Luthor is she not out of the wood yet is there more to come” Maggie said to Lena “ I've done my examination on her chest which is clear she does still have some bruising her wound looks really good and healing I'm more worried about the after affect that kryponite shard had on her the high fever would of been the after effect of us removing it and if we hadn't she would of died at the Deo” Ms Luthor continued and Jamie wanted a cuddle from her aunt Kara and then looked at her Aunt lena “ will she have some seizures and more high temp moment auntie Lena.” <br/>Lena nodded “ She might sweetie we just don't know what effects it does have on a dog or human we will have to closely monitor her throughout the day Jamie I can give her another shot of antibiotic to help her and change her wound bandaged as well” Maggie went back into the bathroom to get the medical kit for Lena to change Gertrude dressing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was totally focus on the aftermath of Gertrude high fever and what actually caused it was it after the ktryponite shard removal responsible for the high fever is there more to come for the young pup</p>
<p>Jamie hangs out with her super family especially her grandma Eliza </p>
<p>the nxt chapter's focus on Jamie relationship building with her grandma and helping Gerttrude to recovery and hanging out more with her aunt's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Supercorp and Dr Eliza Danver on way to see Gertrude Sawyer part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Maggie spend some quality time with their family and Jamie get to hang out with her grandma Eliza and her aunties as well</p>
<p>Lena checks on Gertrude progress she is still concerned about the after effect of the kryptonite shard had on the young pup</p>
<p>supercorp hang out with sanvers and their niece more in the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supercorp and Eliza Danvers hanging out Sanvers and Jamie sawyer </p>
<p>Alex and Eliza was chatting in the kitchen and clearing up as well “I'm proud of u sweetie I'm happy u and Maggie are back together I have missed her a lot she will always be part of this family Alex don't ever let her out of yr arms or let her go she is definitely the one for u sweetheart” Alex smiled at her mum and hugged Eliza  "thank u mum for yr support and love and I promise I will never let Maggie go ever she is the one for me and we will build a future together with Jamie” Eliza smiled “she great kid she got a heart of gold she definitely got Maggie's traits lovely to see Lena and her are close.” <br/>Alex spoke up “mum there something u need to know when Maggie went missing she had written some letters if anything had happened to her little lady was to come to national city and stay with us Maggie had given Lena the power of attorney of custody of Jamie and I was to share custody as well and Kara was Jamie sole protector Maggie had even wrote u a letter as well which we had put back in the safe for safe keeping." <br/>Eliza took in everything Alex had told her Alex continued “Jamie was living with Maggie Aunt in Nebraska and she wasn't happy at all she made her way to here in national city Kara and Lena were the first ones to meet her she got her self in a bit of trouble but Maggie had given her a special watch to wear she alerted Supergirl then Kara took her to Lena coz little lady had hurt her arm at the time she helped her out ever since then Lena and Jamie bond is so strong Jamie adores Lena so much she is her safety net when Maggie mentioned about seeing you Jamie kind of closed off and she was really quiet but she confide in Lena." <br/>Eliza heart sanked she felt the love around her for little lady “Mum she doesn't like strangers at all she will need time to get to know you better I'm glad she slowly warming up to and invited you for ice-cream as well baby steps” Eliza hugged her daughter “I promise sweetie baby steps I'm glad u told me everything we have all time in the world Alexandra” Alex held her mum tight Kara spoke out to everyone “why don't we have a movie morning together we haven't done one for a while”   "sounds good to me Auntie Kara what do u fancy to watch” said Jamie Lena and Maggie was still sorting out Gertrude wound and the detective held Gertrude so that Lena cud give him a shot. <br/>Jamie left her mum with Lena and went straight into the kitchen grab her stool went onto it and grab some popcorn bags Alex saw what little lady was up and she went over to her and helped her out Eliza went into the fridge to make her special summer drink for everyone Jamie wanted a cuddle with Alex who was more than happy to give her and kissed her cheek “what was that for little lady” Jamie wrapped her arms around Alex neck and whispered “ thank u mummy Alex yr the best ever and also I hope Gertrude gonna be okay on what auntie Lena said she not out of the woods yet there cud more to come coz of the kryptonite shard.” <br/>Alex held her daughter tight and whispered “ hey she has the best medical team by her side we wont let anything happen to her okay sweetie plus she has you looking out for her Jamie” little lady tucked her head on Alex shoulder the director multi tasked sorting out the popcorn and Eliza finished making her special summer fruit Supergirl sorted out the sofas out and choose what movies to watch she open her netflix account on the TV for them. <br/>Eliza went over to the coffee table place the jug down and the tray of glass Krypto was led on Sanvers bed watching over Gertrude Lena and Maggie had finished and let Krypto look after her and joined the others in the lounge Alex still had hold of Jamie who didn't wanna let Alex go they brought over two bowls of popcorn Kara found the food leaflets for lunchtime which she would go and surprise them all after the movies. <br/>They all sat down on the sofa Eliza was sitting in the middle with Lena and Maggie Supergirl curled up into Lena little lady was clinging onto Alex and snuggled into the director wrapped her arms around her and comforted her Maggie looked at Alex with concern eyes and the director whispered “Gertrude” Maggie looked at Jamie with her sad eyes and lean and kissed her daughter forehead Alex wrapped her arm around Maggie Eliza was happy coz she finally was content and relaxed among her family. <br/>A little while later after three movies Kara had placed an special orders for them and went to pick it up Eliza had fallen asleep on the couch Lena stayed with her and covered her with  Jamie blanket Alex had noticed little lady had fallen a sleep on her Maggie had cleaned up and prepared the coffee table for Kara surprise lunch she did have a have a few guess on what it might be a bit of mixture Mexican and itallian but she was happy what ever it was gonna be she didn't mind at all she was just happy that they were all together finally. <br/>Gertrude was asleep but She was still unwell She did open her eyes and noticed Krypto was near her one minute she fine next minute she started to shake Krypto noticed and he got up slightly and tried to get his family attention Maggie turned at the right time and saw Krypto looking at her then at Gertrude she rush over and grab Lena who dash over she used the stethoscope to check her heart it was racing she got out another bottle of antibiotic but Krypto stopped her quick then one of his paws started to glow and he place it on Gertrude chest. <br/>Maggie and Lena looked at each other they were shocked on what they were witnessing Krypto keep his paw on the young dog who was seizing Gertrude body slowly stopped Krypto paw was still glowing he wasn't gonna stop healing Gertrude then Lena listened to Gertrude chest again it was so clear and her heart beat was back to normal even the young pup lifted her head up and tried to get up but Maggie stopped her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone was enjoying family time together they were all content and watching some movies together Jamie was really concerned and very worried so she clinged onto Alex for moral support </p>
<p>kara had disappeared to get her surprise lunch for them all maggie was getting excited about it </p>
<p>Krypto was watching over Gertrude who is still very poorly and suddenly the young pup seizures the young pups life hangs in the balance</p>
<p>Krypto does the under thinkable has he able to save gertrude life is there more to come </p>
<p>to be continued in nxt chapter with the super gang!!! thanx for reading and supporting the jamie sawyer story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Gertrude Sawyer saved by a very special friend "miracle"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>supercorp and Sawyer family hanging out together as a family</p>
<p>jamie and alex are worried sick about Gertrude recovery will she pull through it all </p>
<p>Kara will be surprising her family with a feast for lunch and will she miss out of watching a miracle happen with the young pups</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Miracle took place in the sawyer residence Krypto is the hero</p>
<p>Lena was overwhelmed and happy she gave Krypto a massive cuddle and whispered “ you did it again my boy u totally special I'm so glad yr part of this family sweet boy love you so much” the young pup stood up and wrapped his paws around Lena neck and rested his head on her shoulder whilst Maggie carried Gertrude over to her sleeping beauty's she place Gertrude on Alex lap and let the young pup wake up both of them little Gertrude licked Jamie face first she slowly stirred and slowly opened her eyes Jamie was happy and excited to see her young pup.  <br/>Maggie gently woke up Eliza who witness a miracle then Gertrude gently woke up Alex with her wet kisses so she to stirred and opened her eyes and was overwhelmed “Gertrude u wake girl omg yr all better hey sweet angel we were so worried about u little lady” said Alex Lena spoke up “ a miracle just happened Gertrude just had a seizure which I did predict she wud have and Krypto once again saved her there more to Kara dog that meet the eye he definitely a healer and krypton pup Alex.” <br/>The director looked straight at the hero of the moment “we owe u big Krypto thank u for saving Gertrude life once again u definitely our true hero yr a truly special dog u my friend can come over anytime u want” Krypto bowed to Alex she looked a bit confused then Jamie saw what was happening she knew why he did it as he did it at the kennels so she bowed in Alex placed instead Alex witness the interaction with Jamie and Krypto she didn't know  why he bowed down at her so Krypto jumped off the bed and joined his family on the sofa with Alex permission. <br/>Who tap on the sofa he sat in Kara space and Lena rejoined her family too Jamie had slide off Alex and went straight over to Krypto and gave him the biggest cuddle ever and she gave him a kiss and then rejoined Alex and Maggie and she wanted cuddles with both of her mum and Alex had cuddles with Gertrude who was content and happy she snuggled into the director Eliza got the remote control and had a look on the list to see if she cud find a superhero dog movies after what had happened which she did and they laughed and cried and cheered. <br/>Supergirl had returned through the windows with massive bags Eliza got up and helped her daughter out with the bags and sorted out the food and placed it on the table “wooow Kara yr spoiling us all thank u sweetie next time we all going out for dinner my treat” Kara smiled and hugged Eliza “ that sounds like a great plan looking forward to it and Jonn can join us as well I know he bit busy at the Deo at the mo Eliza high fived her daughter. <br/>“come and get it lunch is served thanx to supergirl” Maggie and Jamie got up and was amazed on what Kara had done for them all “Wooow auntie Kara this looks amazing taco and burritos yummy in my tummy right Ama” Maggie was impressed “Kara this looks incredible thank u yr the best ever” Kara smiled “yr very welcome guys I thought we cud have a treat as we have a special guest with us.” <br/>Alex got up with Gertrude and walked over to her sister wrapped her arm around her shoulder  “amen to that sis looks who feeling better u missed a miracle Kara  Krypto saved our little lady here Kara u have a very special dog there and he will be rewards later we cud take our pups to the park and maybe have our favorite pudding” Alex winked at her sister Kara hugged her sister “ that's a sister date with my niece as well Alex kissed her sister forehead Maggie got herself and Alex some food as her lady was holding their baby girl in her arms. <br/>Maggie sneaked in a kiss with her lady Jamie and Lena choose what they wanted and they sat together with Kara Krypto had some treat as well and so did Gertrude <br/>Jamie enjoy her grandma summer drink Eliza poured her another glass she turned towards her grand daughter and spoke out “ hey sweetie just wondering if u wanna get that ice cream and we can have our chat in the park we cud take Krypto with us and maybe auntie Kara and Auntie Lena cud join us as well” Jamie looked at her auntie's. <br/>“Do u two wanna come with us and have some ice cream with us” Supercorp looked at each other and said together “ we wud love to join you both Krypto deserve a big treat after what he did true hero” Jamie tugged on her auntie Kara “whats up sweetie whats wrong” Jamie lean in to her auntie and whispered “ cud u fly me down to the park Auntie Kara don't wanna go in the lift” said Jamie then Supergirl replied “ of course I can sweetie not problem” Supergirl hug her niece tightly they all enjoyed their lunch thank to the girl of steel and they all got ready to go to the park for some ice cream letting their young pups have some fun together.<br/>Maggie gave Kara the do and dont's speech as she was flying Jamie to the park little lady was excited to have some Supergirl time with her aunt, Kara lifted Jamie up into her arms and little lady wrapped her arms around her aunt neck they both kissed Lena who enjoyed her cuddle and kisses she too kissed her two favorites then got Krypto lead. <br/>Supergirl went to the balcony and Jamie turned  “see u guys in the park we meet u near the gate love ya loadz” Jamie blow them a kiss and they catch it and place it on their hearts Maggie gave Supergirl the death stare and Kara just leapt off the balcony all Maggie can hear was Jamie cheering with excitement Alex just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Maggie shoulder and kissed her in the cheek “ she will be fine babe trust me she adore her auntie Supergirl” Maggie was carrying Gertrude up and they all went down the hall into the lift and then walked 1 block away to the park Supergirl and Jamie were waiting for them near the gate Jamie was fully off beans she enjoyed her ride to the park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Krypto saved Gertrude the whole family having a lovely time together Eliza enjoying her time Jamie and eliza will have that talk in the park to get to know each other better</p>
<p>little lady is still buzzing from her ride with supergirl she adore her aunt </p>
<p>Maggie and Alex love their family and was shocked and amazed on gertrude recovery a miracle did happen in the apartment Krypto is one special dog is there alot more to him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Krypto and Gertrude Sawyer first outing together with "SuperGang" part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Krypto and Gertrude are treated out to the park for a bit with their family and have some fun together </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gertrude finally has a taste of family time after her ordeal she gone through and has fun with her little human jamie and Krypto</p>
<p>Jamie and Eliza Danvers has their talk together then supercorp joins them for moral support</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krypto and Gertrude first outing together as a family in the park</p>
<p>Lena and Krypto noticed little lady was still hyper after her flight with Supergirl Krypto jumped up at Jamie to see if she was okay he was happy that she loved her ride with her auntie, Kara put little lady down and Lena gave Jamie Krypto lead they waited till the others had arrived Maggie place Gertrude on the ground  for the first time and Krypto went over to help her and support her aswell they entered the park together Kara and Lena held hands together Maggie and Jamie were hanging out as they had hold of the leads. <br/>Alex cuddled her mum “this was the best idea ever mum nice one the ice cream palour is up a bit further we can take our time and chat” Eliza was happy and content  "I'm so proud of you Alexandra u come so far and adore our family so much I've missed this so much I've missed you sweetie” Alex still had hold of her mum “ mum we missed you so much we all glad u are here with us can u help me something I've been thinking about moving to a bigger apartment near the harbour I've seen some that I like I wanna surprise Maggie and Jamie wud u come and view them with me whilst you here my place isn't really big enough I wud love to give Jamie her own room where she decorate herself and put what ever furniture she wud like in it". <br/>"Me and Maggie definitely near a proper bedroom with en suite where we can unwind with a balcony where we can hang out and watch the ocean and have bbq with everyone plus a guest room for u mum and u can choose colour exactly” Alex continued “it my wedding gift to my two fav girl what u reckon mum” Eliza took in what Alex was saying “ wooow Alex it all sound perfect and yes I wud love to help you find the perfect home for u guys whilst I'm here I can even help financial u can have some of yr inheritance it be the perfect gift for yr little family” Alex smiled at Eliza. <br/>“Thanx mum yr the best ever maybe look at some over the weekend perhaps just the two of us as I wanna surprise Maggie” Eliza cuddled her daughter and kissed her forehead and carried on walking Kara and Lena were enjoying their walk in the park “this was definitely a great idea for this afternoon looks like Jamie is having some fun Krypto is definitely enjoying him self chasing her babe while yr mum here maybe we can take her wedding shopping get some idea's once we got all of the wedding stuff I can get flown over to Midvale ready for us then all we need to do is put it all together I'm sure yr mum wud like to help set it up with us.” <br/>Lena stated Kara was getting excited and overwhelmed “sounds lovely babe sure we can arrange that with Eliza later then maybe we cud set a date then see if it okay with Alex I was thinking maybe on valentine day what u reckon” Lena smiled and loved Kara idea date and smiled and leaned over and kissed her lady love “perfect sweetheart” and carried on walking with the others. <br/>Gertrude was loving the park with Krypto and Jamie who stayed close to her they were almost near the ice cream palour little lady looked up she noticed someone familiar in the queue she thought she was seeing things so so run over with Krypto and  Gertrude she tap on the arm the lady spun around and looked down she was shocked and smiled “ well hey there Jamie wooow its been a while how u doing sweetheart she quickly knelt down at Jamie level and went in for a hug “ its good to see ya Tess it totally been a while I'm with my family if u like to meet them.” <br/>Tess nodded “give me one sec sugar and I will be right with ya Jamie” so Jamie waited  with the pups for Tess to get her ice cream which she did Jamie held Tess hand and brought her over to everyone who was a bit surprise and shocked “Tess this is my family the ones I was gonna meet on the day we first on the coach from Nebraska” Tess was happy that Jamie had found her family eventually. <br/>“Guys I wud like to introduce you to Tess the coach driver who brought me to national city and she looked after me as well” Maggie approached the coach driver first  "thanx you for looking after my baby girl for me and making sure she arrived safe here I'm detective Maggie sawyer” then Alex approached Tess and shook her hand   "its lovely to meet you Tess and thanx for watching over this little lady for us on the coach  I'm Director Danver of the FBI and this is my sister Kara and sister in Law Lena Luthor and my mum Eliza Danver.” <br/>Tess was overwhelmed and overjoyed that Jamie had found her family and that she was okay “ its very lovely to meet you all and I'm glad Jamie is doing good and that she happy now it was nice seeing u again Jamie sweetie I best be going got more trips to do 2day this is just a quick a snack” Tess knelt down to Jamie level and gave her a big cuddle “ you take care now Jamie I did worry about ya little lady but I can see now that yr in safe hands now and that yr happy god bless ya Jamie and u know where to find me if u fancy a ice cream treat sometime.”  <br/>Jamie high fived Tess before she left and turned and smiled and headed back to the coach station Sanvers knelt down to Jamie level “so that was yr coach driver who brought you to national city she seems really cool I like her she got gently soul vibe” Sanvers hugged little lady and they all lined up near the ice cream palour Eliza was looking at the all flavors she had a rough idea what she wanted so they all ordered a small cone tubs with three different flavors they got their favorites in a tub Eliza and Jamie were munching into their ice cream Dr Danver took little lady hand and they went off to have their chat. <br/>Sanvers and Supercorp had chosen their ones and starting eating their ice cream tub and found a table Lena kept an eye out for Jamie who was nervous but she wanted to chat with her Grandma and get to know her better “I'm sorry for not being over excited when I first heard u were invited to come to national city I not too good meeting new people and get very nervous and do close down slightly” Jamie continued “ when it was just me and mum she never told me about anyone who she was close to she just wanted to keep me safe when I was at her aunts I found 4 letters one for u grandma and auntie Lena and auntie Kara and one for Alex I didn't know what mum had put in them till Auntie Lena told me that mum had made her my sole guardian I was scared of losing Ama I didn't know whether she was coming back.”<br/>Jamie finished on what she wanted to say to Eliza “ then I came here and meet Supergirl and Auntie Lena first they help me out and I grown close to Ms Luthor then Meet Alex and she felt something was wrong that Mum was in danger the super gang save my mum I stayed with Auntie Lena we crack Ama hidden file then we found her.” <br/>Eliza was taking in what Jamie had told her she was shocked and overwhelmed on how little lady actually got to National city “its sounds like u had a bit of adventures when u came and helped the team saving yr mum Jamie I wud love to get to know you better and maybe u cud come and stay with me in Midvale if you like too sometime in the summer I can show u around all the hot spot where Alex and Kara used to go on their walks I'm sure Gertrude might like to come and stay as well if u like.” <br/>Eliza continued “ we have all the time in the world Jamie we can take our time while I'm here we can have some fun like go shopping and have a bite to lunch sometime I cud help u with yr homework as well while I'm ere sweetie” Jamie smiled and was excited to get to know her Grandma better she was happy she had the chat with her, Lena and Kara came over and joined them “hey u two so are we all good here hows yr ice creams tube” said Lena Jamie nodded and slide towards her aunts and Lena wrapped her arm around her niece and they all carry on eating their ice cream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie bumped into some familiar from when she first arrived then she got some ice cream </p>
<p>Eliza and Jamie had their chat together and cleared the air and start fresh slate </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena and Kara came over for moral support for their niece as they knew she was really nervous to chat with people </p>
<p>both pups are having a great time hanging out </p>
<p>there more to come in part 2 of this chapter thanx for yr support and enjoy this chapter !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Krypto and Gertrude Sawyer first outing together with "SuperGang" part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and maggie wanted some alone time together both pups had joined them on their walk and they had a chat about their wedding and when they wud like to set the date </p>
<p>they all go out for a family meal together thanx to lena and then go their separately way</p>
<p>jamie loves her family alot she talks to both of of her mum about her chat with grandma Eliza</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krypto and Gertrude spending time with their family</p>
<p>Alex and Maggie had taken a walk with the dogs and had some alone time together and they played with Krypto and Getrude and they gave them a bit of ice cream treat which they enjoyed a lot Maggie cuddled into Alex “I wonder how Jamie getting on with her chat with Eliza I'm sure it gone all okay and they giggling and laughing together plus I'm sure Kara and Lena have joined them now to support little lady.” <br/>“Don't worry babe I'm sure everything is all good and they all enjoying their ice cream and time together I'm glad we can have some alone together so when do u wanna set the date detective I'm sure Kara and Lena have discussed it as well I was thinking maybe valentine day coz its hold a special moment we had together” Maggie shred a tear and looked straight at Alex “that's sounds like a perfect day and yes it will always hold a special moment for us we cud have our song played for first dance.” <br/>Alex lean over “sound perfect babe” and kisses her lady love and still had hold of her Krypto and Gertrude were enjoying themselves together playing and still enjoying their ice cream it was perfect afternoon for them all thanx to Eliza idea when they got back they all decided to have a meal out together as a family Lena made the reservation her driver picked them up and they had a lovely evening together as family. <br/>Alex and Maggie and little lady said their good-nite to Lena and Kara and Eliza and headed back up to the apartment they all took the stairs together Gertrude was fast sleep in Maggie arms Alex was carrying Jamie who was snuggled into Alex they reached their level entered their apartment Maggie placed Gertrude on the sofa and Alex and Jamie went over to the bed and took off their coats Alex helped Jamie take her shoes off Maggie went into the kitchen to get three bottle of water and refilled Gertrude bowl for her and joined Alex and little lady near the bed. <br/>“So how did it go with grandma Eliza when we were at the park sweetie me and Ama been dying to ask you” said Alex Jamie took moment then she looked at her mum's “ it went really well I spoke first and Grandma Eliza just listened to me and she was shocked on how I got here I did mention about Ama letter's umm and told her how I felt when I meet new peeps” Alex and Maggie just listened to little lady “ she even invited me and Gertrude to stay in Midvale for the summer and she said she wud help with my homework as well whilst she here then auntie Lena and Auntie Kara joined us.” <br/>Maggie and Alex cuddle their daughter together “ we glad it went really for ya sweetie its pretty cool she invited you to Midvale for summer u be able to see where me and auntie Kara grew up and there loadz of walks u can do as well with Gertrude” Maggie and Alex looked at each other “we do have some news for ya we have set the date for the wedding we've choose valentine day coz it hold a special moment for me and yr mum and we thought it be a perfect on that day in Midvale so we do need to speak with Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena to see what they think of the date if I know my sister she definitely go for it.<br/>Maggie and Jamie giggled at the same time Alex went over to the couch to pick up Gertrude and brought her over to the bed for cuddles with Jamie and Maggie she curled up on Alex side of the bed Jamie went into the bathroom and got changed in her captain marvel pj and then Maggie joined her in the bathroom and got changed they brush their teeth Detective made it as game for them Alex was already in bed cuddling Gertrude and checking her fone for emails or texts from Jonn she had a couple from him. <br/>“Hiya Alex just thought I check in with ya hope yr mum enjoying her time with all u guys don't worry about coming in for the rest week we got it covered Jonn xx” then the second text “ hey just thought I let u know we have charged those guys who attacked Gertrude they will not see the light of day I promise Alex take care Jonn xx” Alex shred a tear after reading Jonn last text Maggie and Jamie came back from the bathroom together and noticed Alex had tear up so Jamie went straight up her steps into Alex arms to comfort her. <br/>And Maggie climb on the bed and place Gertrude on her as little lady had climb onto Alex and hugged her and she went straight to Alex “ whats wrong babe whats going sweetheart” Alex gave Maggie her fone and showed her the text and Maggie wrapped her arm around her director shoulder “ its all okay babe at least we have justice for Gertrude finally” Jamie kissed Alex cheek “love ya mum at least we can move on now and organize our big day with grandma and auntie Kara and Auntie Lena how long do we have till valentine day” said Jamie. <br/>Maggie checked on Alex fone “ we have exactly 5 months to prep and organize but I'm sure Auntie Lena will step up and get a lot of the wedding preparation flown over to Midvale” Maggie continue “ we cud go wedding shopping with grandma Eliza and yr auntie's this week maybe after u finish school then we can see what we like and what style u wud like as well babe.” <br/>Maggie said Alex enjoyed her cuddles with Jamie “ we still have time sweetheart but we can check out the shops I was thinking maybe a suit for me with chunky boots hehe” maggie laugh “ now that is our style babe love it Jamie u can wear whatever u want sweetie” Maggie said to Jamie “ the wedding shopping gonna be a lot of fun cant wait to start it soon bring it on Ama” sanver's smiled at Jamie and giggled with her Alex got up and carried little lady to the lounge and set up her bed for her and tucked her in then she went back over to get Gertrude and place her on Jamie bed. <br/>The little pup curled up against Jamie Alex gave little one another shot of antibiotic's to help her even thou Krypto healed her Alex just wanted to make sure to give her the last shot then she should be okay she kissed Jamie and switch off the lights and rejoined Maggie they snuggled up together and fell a sleep and so did Jamie she and Gertrude drifted off Supergirl did her night patrolling she did fly over to Alex apartment and saw and heard their heartbeats were calm and they were all sound a sleep so she carried on with patrolling. <br/>Lena and Eliza had gone to bed and Lena was checking her emails from L corp and Dr Danvers was reading a book Lena was thinking of going into L Corp just to catch up on work and see what other emails she needs to look at deal with and set up business meeting for the week she knew Eliza might organize a family lunch at the Penhouse she put a reminder to invite Jonn over coz she knew he been busy working a lot lately plus she wanted to fill him in on the wedding plans as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>jamie chats with both of her mum abut her talk with Eliza then sanvers want to tell her that they have set a date for the wedding and she got excited about it </p>
<p>Alex gets a txt from jonn saying the goons who hurt Gertrude have now been charge and wont see the light of day and alex gets a bit upset Jamie and Maggie comforts her </p>
<p>then the sawyer eventually goes to sleep peacefully Gertrude sleeps on Jamie bed and has a better nite sleep Supergirl goes out to do her nite patrolling and check on her family </p>
<p>the chapter is alot more fun and Jonn will be in this one thanx for reading the story and yr support!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Jamie Sawyer Sunday roast dinner with her Super family part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so in this chapter its more focus on their sunday rituals Lena head into L corp to catch up on work she missed and arrranges her work load for the rest of the week </p>
<p>Jonn finally comes over to spend time with his family and catches up with the gossip hang out with everyone </p>
<p>Jamie has a pj morning with her mum's then she cant wait to see bith of her aunts and spend more time with everyone and see her uncle aswell</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday morning sun rising over national city</p>
<p>The Morning dusk setting in the sawyer family apartment who were sound a sleep the sunshine rays were shinning in also at the Penhouse Lena stirred first and stretched out gently without waking Kara up and slowly got up and slipped into their en suite and got ready to head out she text tony to take her to L Corp for a bit then at least Kara and Eliza can hang out together to catch up she got her fone out and texted Jonn to come over for dinner so that she catch him up the new development and ask him to give Alex and Kara away. <br/>She wrote Kara a note and got a rose sneaked into their room and place it on her pillow and kissed the rose she went round the bed and kissed Kara forehead “ I love you my queen I will be back in a bit I promise” Lena left the room and got her briefcase and other paperwork she might needed and went to meet her driver in the foya and left for the L corp. <br/>After a while Kara she stirred and stretched out and she felt happy and content she turned slightly and noticed that Lena was missing she opened her eyes and noticed the note and Rose on her lover pillow she smiled and smelt the rose and placed it in her small vase she had a put the remaining water from her bottle into it she read the note from Lena and smiled She got up and opened the blinds a bit more to let the sun rays in she knew it be a good and relaxing day for her and her family. <br/>She went out to the kitchen/lounge area and Krypto woke up and gave a her a big hug and she opened the balcony door up and went to make some fresh coffee for her and Eliza she looked in the freezer and fridge and thought maybe do a big Sunday roast and invite Alex and Maggie plus Jamie over she knew Lena might off invited jonn over to spend some time with Eliza who had become close friends for a long time they had enough food to do a feast for dinner then they can fill Jonn in on what been going on as he had been a massive part of their life's and he was like a father figure to her and alex. <br/>Eliza had woken up and strolled through the hallway and saw Kara sat on the kitchen bar stool “Morning sweetie so what on the agenda today where Lena this morning” Kara looked up “morning Eliza Lena has gone into L corp to catch up on some emails and paperwork and arrange her business meetings but she will be back around lunchtime I was thinking maybe we cud cook a Sunday feast and have Alex and Maggie and Jonn over” Eliza lit up after Kara mentioned Jonn she went into the kitchen she noticed Supergirl had made some coffee and she made some of her famous pancakes for their breakfast Kara loved her pancakes in Midvale. <br/>They both tucked into their breakfast and Kara had texted her sister about dinner which she was excited and loved to come over for dinner and catch up with Jonn so that Little lady cud hug him for putting those creeps in jail after what they did to Gertrude “Alex and Maggie can totally make it Eliza hmmm got to think on what to do maybe a Danvers special meal what u reckon” Eliza nodded.  <br/>“We cud totally do that sweetheart lets see what we have in the freezer and the fridge and I'm sure we can come up with something obviously we need to do some special for Maggie and Jamie” Eliza said then she continued “ I cud make a vegetable lasagna for them with a lot of love do we have some ribs and chicken legs potato and other vegetable” Eliza asked and Kara was having a look at what they had she shook her head with a “Yep plus we have a lot of vegan ice cream for Maggie as well we have fruit as well for Jamie too so we do have all what we need for dinner.” <br/>Eliza was excited to cook a feast for her family with Kara they finished having breakfast Kara went to shower and change and meet Eliza back in the kitchen to starting cookin a Danvers feast for everyone  for lunchtime treat at the Deo Jonn was very busy catch up with paperwork he had a tough week but he was excited to spend some time with Eliza and his family he was looking forward to catching up with all the gossip he was looking forward to dinner he had been at the Deo all week he was glad justice had been done for Gertrude and cant wait to see Krypto as well maybe take them for a walk. <br/>At L corp Lena was so busy with her paperwork and she was rescheduling her business meeting as she wanted to go wedding shopping with Kara and her little family this week she didn't wanna be snowed under with work Jess did her best to not overflow Lena work load all of the figure paperwork was now on her laptop and was ready for when her big business meeting end of the month she was almost done her fone lit up she had a text from Jamie “hey auntie Lena missing u loadz what u up 2 this morning I'm having a pj morning with Ama and Alex and Gertrude sending a lot of hugs &amp; luv Jamie xxxx.” <br/>Lena smiled and thought it quite sweet messages from her niece so she text her back “ hey sweetie I'm at L corp at the mo catching up on paperwork I'm almost done now I thought I better reschedule some meetings so that I cud have more time with Grandma Eliza and Auntie Kara and you as well enjoy yr pj morning with Alex and yr Ama hugs &amp; kisses L xxx” Jamie show both her mum Lena text they both looked at each and said together “ we picking her up on the way over we cud get her favourite drink and snack for her sounds like she gonna need it after her morning bless her” Alex said to Maggie. <br/>Who just agreed and got the nod from Jamie as well Lena was just finishing everything she need to do when she receive a text from Alex “ come on Luthor be out at the foyer within next half hr we are coming to you to pick u up be ready or else if I have to come up and do a fireman lift on you I will Lena Luthor” Ms Luthor just laughed and put a cheeky faces and sent it back to Director Danvers Lena knew Alex was true to her word if she wasn't ready to be pick up at the foyer the director wud tease her big time so she hurried up coz she didn't want Alex to come full force and lift her up. <br/>Back at the pen house Kara and Eliza was having fun cooking a vegetable lasagna for Jamie and Maggie and a lot of veg for them all Eliza marinated the Ribs and chicken legs piece and made a weekend stew pot Jonn and Alex said they bring some puddings with them “how we doing with time sweetie do u know what time Lena might be back and Alex wud arrive as well” said Eliza “ Kara looked at her the kitchen clock “ I reckon they all be here around 1ish but I'm sure Alex might pick Lena up from L corp coz I know Jamie sometimes text her aunt for her daily catch up so they cud at any time so we still have time till we are invade with hungry bellies” Kara said to Eliza. <br/>Supergirl went to Lena wine cooler room to pick out some wine for dinner and put some on ice as well for everyone plus she offer Eliza glass of Lena sparkling wine as she the cook she pick Lena fav one Supergirl came out with two glass of rosa sparkling wine for them Eliza was happy to accept it and tasted it “ hmm this is really nice sweetie its not to sweet or rich Lena got great taste perfect thanx sweetheart” Eliza enjoying cooking for her family she was thankfully to be invited to spend time with her special love ones Kara put some music on and they both were jigging along together sing a long to song dinner was almost ready. <br/>Kara set the big long table up for them and make some little small wedding decorations to celebrate their engagement which Jonn was gonna be told at the dinner <br/>Jonn had finished work at the Deo he got changed in his Deo quarters and setted off  to the store to pick some flowers and wine for Eliza and Lena and Kara he was gratefully and thankfully for his special family and couldn't wait to see them again and to reunited with Jamie again as well.  <br/> Alex pulled up at L corp they all got out of the 4x4 and went into the L Corp foyer with Lena mid day coffee and treat which Jamie picked the doorman phone up to Lena office to let her know that they had arrived Lena make sure her office was secured and put her special alarm on as well and made her way to her private lift she arrived on the ground floor and the door opened and Jamie leaped into her aunt arms she missed her aunt a lot “hey aunt Lena hows u doing missed u heaps” Jamie kissed her aunt cheek and Lena cuddle her niece tightly “ hey Jamie missed u more sweetie hope u are okay did u enjoy yr pj morning” Jamie nodded spoke again.  "We brought u a mid morning coffee and we got u a treat as well aunt Lena” Ms Luthor smiled and was content and happy  “aww thanx u sweetie that's so sweet of ya shall we go and see aunt Kara and grandma Eliza now lets go” Lena reached out for Jamie hand and little lady led her aunt towards Alex and Maggie “ hey ladies thanx for the lift back lets go and have some fun and spend some time with everyone and speak with Jonn about our special day and tell him what we are planning.” <br/>Alex gave Lena her coffee and her treat Jamie walked by her side to Alex 4x4 they all got back in the car Lena sat in the back with her niece and Gertrude who was sound asleep on the car seat Lena stroked the young pup then she chatted and catching up with Jamie Alex spoke up “Lena Jonn had text me and they have now charged the goons that brutally attacked Gertrude we finally had justice for her”.<br/>Lena was happy about the news “that's great news Alex at least Gertrude can now enjoy life with us and have a better future she gonna be definitely spoilt by everyone and be part of the wedding well both her and Krypto as well gonna be a beautifully special day for us all” Maggie smiled and agreed with Lena  “Lena cud we get together and start planning what we need to do and plus what we need to set up at Eliza place coz I'm sure there some stuff we gonna need to fly over and maybe we cud go up to Midvale and organize like our wedding cake and catering as well” Lena listened to Maggie. <br/>“Of course we can maybe over dinner and we can make a list on what we need to do at Midvale and we can go wedding shopping this week with Eliza and little lady and get the ball rolling with like outfits and guest etc we cud just have close friends and family only” Maggie and Alex looked at each other Alex reached for her lady hand “that's be great Lena thanx u looking forward to get started planning for our special day cant wait” Jamie lean and hugged her aunt who was enjoying her coffee and her treat from little lady.<br/>At the pen house there was a knock on the door it was Jonn who had arrived slightly early Eliza opened the door and was happy to see him she hugged him and let him come in and made himself comfortable Kara was in the kitchen finishing off roasting the potatoes and checking on the food Eliza came in the kitchen and poured Jonn a glass and went to the lounge area and settled down and catch up on how he was etc Krypto had been chilling outside on the balcony and heard a key being put in the door and went over and sat down near it and waited for the door to open. <br/>Lena and Sanver's and Jamie had just arrived at the pen house building Ms Luthor opened the door Krypto was over excited seeing Lena and Jamie as well who was carrying the dessert Alex and Maggie was holding another desserts and some wine and tequila for later Jamie walked in first said hiya and went to straight over to the table she put her dessert on and Maggie and Alex followed suit and Lena did as well she shut the door Kara lean and was excited to see her lady and walked over and hugged and kissed her she didn't wanna let her go. <br/>“welcome home babe missed you 2day did u managed to do everything u wanted to do my lady” Lena was happy and content now she was back home with her lady and Krypto “hey sweetheart yes I managed to clear my schedule for the rest of week I'm also changed my business meeting as well so u got me for a little while so that we can concentrate on u know what” Lena winked and kissed her lady and hugged then she whispered “ I'm gonna take a shower and change and then we can enjoy our family together time I will be right babe hmmm something smell really good yummy in my tummy my love I wont be long.” <br/>Lena kissed Kara forehead and made her way to her room and Kara went straight back into the kitchen little lady followed suit and got her stool “hey auntie Kara what can I do to help ya its smell delicious in here Kara my mouth is watering” Kara chuckled and smiled at her niece who washed her hands and her auntie showed her what she needed doing the oven pinned and she got out the vegetarian lasagna and place it on the cooler and then she got roasted potatoes and ribs and chicken legs and the stew vegetable that Eliza did she corn on the cob out of the pan. <br/>She was literally ready to dish out so Jamie got out the plates and place them on the kitchen breakfast table the others were chatting away Alex got herself and Maggie a beer from their 6 pack Little lady helped her aunt to dish out the food with her help and Lena just arrived back and went straight over to finish helping her two favorites with the rest of the dishing out for their incredible dinner “wooow babe this looks incredible feast u done good sweetheart” they all worked together and place the food on the table and then Jamie shouted.  <br/>“Dinner is served guys come and get it and enjoy our feast together” Eliza and Jonn and Sanvers got up and walked over to the table “ woooow Kara this looks amazing sister its all looks incredible” Jamie dished up her's and her mum food Maggie had walked over to the kitchen and was overwhelmed with Kara and Eliza on what they created for her and Jamie “this smells delicious Kara thanx u so much sis” Kara looked up towards Maggie “ yr very welcome sis hope u and Jamie enjoy it"said Kara. <br/>They all tucked into their dinner Lena got up and went to her cooler to get some sparkling wine and little lady had her own special sparkling that Lena had brought her everyone had a glass and Lena remained standing “ I wud like to raise a toast to family and friends and absent friends as well I feel blessed to have u all here Im honored to call you all my forever family to u all.” <br/>they are chimed their glass and raised their glass to Lena Maggie spoke up “ Lena yr always have a place in our hearts I'm honored to call u family and my friend yr incredible auntie to Jamie and we adore you so much we all love ya Lena” they all said together “Amen to that yr always be protected no matter what yr part of this family forever” said Eliza and raised her glass to her and Lena weeped a tear slightly and Kara wiped it away from her cheek “ love ya auntie Lena always and forever” said Jamie and then she walked over to her hugged and kissed her on her cheek and high fived her auntie Kara when she went to sit down to finish her meal.  </p>
<p>to be continued with Danvers and Luthor family</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone is reunited again at Lena penhouse and they all have a sunday feast meal together </p>
<p>jamie and Maggie have been given a special sunday meal with alot love from kara and Eliza</p>
<p>Jonn is reunited with his family esopecially with Eliza Danvers <br/>Lena starts with a toast and everyone toast her and little lady join in and give her aunt a hug and kiss on the cheek </p>
<p>A perfect Danver/luthor sunday dinner together there more to come with them all in the nxt chapter thanx for yr support on my story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Jamie Sawyer Sunday roast dinner with her Super family part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>continuing with Jamie sunday dinner with her family including Jonn aswell they have a fun lunchtime and in the afternooon Jamie challenges her auntie lena of a game of chess then Eliza has a game with her </p>
<p>the girls tell jonn about their engagement and it gonna be a double wedding both of his daughter are getting married </p>
<p>then Jamie ask her auntie Kara for some help on something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie Sawyer having a great family sunday afternoon with super gang</p>
<p>Half an hour later they were tucking into their desserts Alex and Maggie looked at each other and thought it was good moment to speak with Jonn Kara and Lena catch on so did Eliza who keep quiet so that the girls cud tell him “ Jonn there something we wud like to share with you about us” Jonn was intrigued so he put his spoon down and focus on everyone he was ready to listen Kara and Lena went first “ we are engaged to be married and we kind of set the date” Jonn was confused then Alex spoke up and grab Maggie hand “ we have also some exciting news to share “ we too are finally engaged and to be married on Valentine day in Midvale at our family house Eliza gave us her blessing to have it there.” <br/>Jamie to be a our flower girl and bride maid as well” Jonn took in everything what was said and he smiled and took a moment he then raised a toast to his daughters engagement he was very happy for them all and he felt like a proud father to Jermiah daughters Jamie spoke up next “ I wud love to be part of the wedding and maybe Gertrude and Krypto cud carry yr wedding ring cushions down the aisle aswell" said Jamie Sanvers and Supercorp thought that was a great idea of Jamie's they loved her idea. <br/>They all enjoyed their time together giggled and laughed as a family Sanvers and Jonn took charged of washing up and loading up the dishwasher as Kara and Eliza slaved away and cooked as well Kara and Eliza and Lena were entertaining Jamie with board games and Lena chess board which she challenge little lady a game<br/>Kara and Eliza laughed quietly watching a very serious Lena &amp; Jamie play chess together they were concentrating really hard Kara went into the kitchen and made some rainbow popcorn for Jamie and Lena to have whilst they playing chess. <br/>Sanver and Jonn noticed what was happening in the lounge it was pretty quiet in the pen house Kara brought over another bottle of wine and Sanvers made some margarita for themselves and one for Lena as well both Maggie and Alex and Jonn rejoined Eliza and Kara Lena and Jamie in the lounge area Sanver sat on the floor mat watching their girl play chess with Lena no one spoke Jamie made the next move followed by Lena it was getting serious game between niece and Auntie when Lena thought she had Jamie all most at chess mate Jamie pulled the big one and she suddenly spoke out “Chess Mate Auntie Lena got ya.” <br/>MsLuthor couldn't believe what just had happened and Sanvers high fived little lady “nicely done sweetie” then all of sudden Eliza spoke up “ my turn I take u on Lena bring it on Jamie rack them up for me sweetie" said Eliza so Jamie placed all the piece on the chess board for her Grandma Jonn and the others were surprised that Eliza wanted to challenge Lena a game of chess but Lena loved spend time with Kara family and like being challenge of game of chess Jamie went to refill her glass of her sparkling that her aunt had gotten her and more rainbow popcorn with the help of Kara. <br/>Jamie tugged at her aunt and led her to her aunts room without anyone knowing “hey aunt Kara so I wanna do something special mum and Alex like maybe choose their honeymoon for them somewhere exciting and relaxing maybe like Hawaii or Paris wud u be able to help me out organizing it for them” kara was overwhelmed and felt honoured that Jamie came to her for help on surprising her mum's “aww bless ya this is lovely idea sweetie I'm sure between me and Auntie Lena we can arrange that for yr Ama and Alex it be a perfect honeymoon gift from ya sweetie.” <br/>Kara hugged her niece and Jamie hugged her back and whispered “thanx auntie Kara yr the best ever I knew I cud count on you with my surprise for both of my mum's” Supergirl smiled and spoke out “no probz it will be arranged I promise we will sort it out for ya” Kara and Jamie rejoined their family grabbed hold of their drinks and the rainbow popcorn from the kitchen they all had fun nite together playing chess and challenging each other they all stayed over nite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the girls have a fun afternoon together as family Eliza and jonn are happy to be spending some time together </p>
<p>jamie sawyer loves her family especially her auntie lena and auntie Kara the bond between them is really strong Lena loves her nieces their game of chess was intense and little lady surprised her aunt by beating her "chess Mate"</p>
<p>both couples love family time together and they cant wait to get married have their happy ending!!</p>
<p>there more to come promise one more chapter then season 3 will be coming!! thanx for yr support on my jamie sawyer story!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jamie Sawyer and family Monday blues ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so in this last chapter of season 2 the girls enjoy their breakfast together Jamie loves a Supercorp breakfast as she like to help out with it </p>
<p>the girls also starts preparation on what they need to do to organize their wedding and who to invite as well</p>
<p>Lena and Jamie organize the honeymoon without Kara or sanvers knowing about it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie Sawyer monday morning with her family </p>
<p>Jonn was an early bird and invited Eliza out for breakfast leaving the girls to have a proper lay in and hang out together before planning their wedding list on what they needed to do in Midvale and in national city Jamie was up first she went into the kitchen lounge and got her self some orange juice from the fridge and both Gertrude and Krypto followed her onto the balcony and she snuggled onto the lounger both pooch joined her and she watched the sun rising with them. <br/>Lena and Kara stirred and got up they knew little lady would have been up first and watching the sun rising on the balcony so Kara had spoken to Lena on the quiet on what Jamie wanted to do for her mum's honeymoon as a gift from her Lena thought it was so cute and sweet and she was more than happy to help out her niece <br/>Supercorp went to find Jamie who was snuggled up between both of dogs Kara put the coffee machine on and started making some filter coffee for them all then Lena sneaked onto the balcony and saw Jamie had snuggled on Krypto with Gertrude near her it was cute she quickly took her fone out and took a sneakie pic of them together. <br/>And approached quietly “Morning sweetie I thought I might find u out here Auntie Kara spoke with me this morning I wud love to help u surprise both of yr mum's for their honeymoon they can fly on my private jet and I can make sure they have private limo as well where were u thinking sweetie” Lena sat on the other bench and waited for Jamie to answer her she eventually look at her auntie “maybe Hawaii or Paris somewhere they can relax and chill out together somewhere peacefully” Lena listened and thought it was really sweet on what Jamie wanted to do for Alex &amp; Maggie. <br/>“Why don't we plan it and set it all up for them a bit later on 2day” Jamie nodded and was excited to organize something special for her mum's Lena knew where she wanted to take Kara for their Honeymoon she had it all planned out she gave her niece a big hug and went back in to help Kara with breakfast she thought she would make some waffles for Jamie and pancakes herself and Kara and Sanvers. <br/>Supergirl went to see if Eliza was wake to give her morning coffee and she wasn't there nor was Jonn Kara was puzzled and went back into kitchen lounge “looks like Jonn taken Eliza out for breakfast this morning I will take this black coffee to Maggie and take one to Alex as well I will be right back babe” Kara kissed Lena on the cheek and went to Sanver room both Alex and Maggie had woken up and were having cuddles together “ looks like its only gonna be us this morning Jonn taken mum out for Breakfast.” <br/>Alex smiled thought it was sweet of Jonn he has always been fond of Eliza ever since they first meet a long time ago Maggie and Alex accepted Kara filter morning coffee for them “ Lena making breakfast some waffles and pancakes if u guys want breakfast whenever yr ready” said Kara  Alex looked at her sister “thanx sis yr the best ever tell Lena we wud love breakfast and be out in a bit” said Alex Kara nodded and left Alex and Maggie room and went straight back to Lena and Jamie who were having fun preparing breakfast together. <br/>Kara re joined them and got the plates out Jamie got the waffles out the toaster and Lena was almost finished with making the pancakes Alex and Maggie ventured out of their room and joined Supercorp they both sat at the breakfast table Kara refreshed their coffee's Jamie hugged both of her mum they gave her a kiss on the cheek “morning precious love ya sweetie” Jamie smiled “ love ya too Ama &amp; Mummy Alex.” <br/>Maggie and Alex was excited to have their breakfast with Supercorp and catch up with them properly Jamie dished up her mum's breakfast and got Ama fav sauce for her waffles and pancakes “ here u go Ama yr fav sauce” Maggie kissed her daughter and smiled at her “ thanx sweetie” Jamie got the other sauces out for them Lena dished out the rest of the waffles and Pancakes and Supercorp settled down next to Sanvers and they all enjoyed their breakfast and chatted on what they need to a organize for the wedding list they knew who to invited they had 10 guest to invite. <br/>Lena thought to herself that she wanted to surprise Kara she knew who she wanted to invited and she made a mental note to herself to get in touch with Clark during the week to organize her surprise Kara was smitten with Lena breakfast always Kara hugged and kissed Lena and Ms Luthor did the same back to her lady love Jamie hugged her aunt's she adore them so much and cant wait till valentine day for their special day.<br/>Sanvers cleaned up and placed everything in the dishwasher then put it on for Lena they all went to sit down at the table Lena went to find some big sheets of paper and couple of notepad Kara made them another coffee each Lena gave Sanvers their big sheet of paper and one for her and Kara as well Jamie sat on her aunt's lap to help her out. <br/>So sanver did a guest list – Brian, James, Sam,Ruby Winn, Agent Vasquez, Cat Grant, alien bar manager, Morgana,Olivia Marsdin, Clark and Lois Supercorp did the to do list- catering, wedding tent , wedding cake, wedding decorations to sort out in Midvale with Sanvers wedding outfits, invitations. Lena had made a mental note to sort out honeymoon trip for her and Kara she wanted to surprise her. <br/>She also had texted Clark about inviting Alura to the wedding and Lena needed Clark to got to Argo city ask her on her behalf it was Kara surprise gift from her to have her mum there on their special day Eliza and Jonn arrived back seeing the girls at the table organizing their wedding day they both sat down and helped them out a little Jamie nudged her auntie to get her attention Lena knew why Jamie wanted her she left the table Lena found her laptop switch it on Ms Luthor and Jamie went out onto the balcony no one was paying any attention to them. <br/>So they carried on and Lena pulled up holiday app and her and Jamie looked and searched and they managed to book Sanvers their honeymoon packaged little lady was happy to surprise her mum's she also helped her aunt to choose for them and they booked a multi trip as she wanted to treat Kara Lena hugged her niece “hey we did good glad we got both honeymoon booked so mum the word little lady for now I will print out the paperwork when I can for ya and seal it in a gold envelope for ya Jamie”  little lady nodded and high fived her aunt and hugged her tightly. </p>
<p>TO be Continued in season 3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jamie sawyer loves family time with her mum's and her auntie's especialy at breakfast time </p>
<p>the girls love to spend some quality time together and they have grown alot close pack especially with Jamie </p>
<p>there alot more adventures to come with Jamie and her family in season 3 which has already been written there gonna be some surprise visits from other character's and moments as well </p>
<p>thanx to everyone who has supported my story for season 2 of Jamie sawyer new adventures u guys rock!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there more to come in chapter 2 with jamie sawyer and her supergang family </p><p>hope u enjoy the first chapter of season 2 of jamie sawyer new adventures i will be releasing more chapter each day as ive already written season 2 and im writting season 3 at the mo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>